Break my heart Covey
by CJR Adams
Summary: *Movie Verse* This is based on PS: I Still love you from Peters POV. If you have not read the first fanfic on Peter's POV "Confessions of a Boy who got a letter" I would read that first for context. I hope you love it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Back to Life**

A long time ago, perhaps not even that long, lived a king.

The King excelled at so many things.

One being the might game of his Kingdom, Adler. The game for others seemed difficult and not entirely comprehensible. But for this king, it was a testament to his power, to his strength and to his unprecedented popularity. Especially since many came to duel the king and his knights but alas they all failed.

The King once had a beautiful queen who he thought to be the love of his life.

But the king was wrong as the queen was selfish and wicked a heart.

So the king banished her from his kingdom. Well not really; he actually just got dumped by the wicked queen because she had sought love from someone with a bigger- and older- kingdom.

But even though the kingdom was not a fan, he was still madly in love with her.

So the king, in his desperation to get his true queen back, acquired from a mistress who had long longed for him once upon a time.

The mysterious mistress was reluctant to become his acting queen as she knew the queen hated the mistress with all her heart.

But the king was a charming king, a persuasive king. He managed to persuade the mysterious mistress into the role.

And boy did she play it well.

Holding his hand for the public to see. Sharing her charisma with those closest to him including his mother. And most of all angering the queen so she would return to her rightful kingdom.

But Adler as a kingdom liked the charisma and gentle soul of the mistress and insisted they were in love with her and wanted her as their new queen.

The King did not realise that he himself had slowly, well actually very quickly, began to fall for the mistress.

He declared his feeling for her by the icy chills of a warm lake, a hot tub, and there they shared a passionate kiss.

_The king had secrets. Secrets he had not shared before but thought it best be safe to keep them buried. _

But the queen, being that of a wicked- and a little crazy- heart was not happy by this newfound blooming love. She tried to deter the mistress but the mistress could not be deterred, we she could and she was for like a few weeks but soon came to her senses.

It was there that the king on his kingdom declared his love for the mistress and made her the new queen.

And they lived happily ever….

Peter jolted awake and looked around him he was in his bedroom and he had just woken up from a nap.

He looked at his phone and realised that he literally had fifteen minutes to shower, get changed and be at Covey's in time for their date.

Peter quickly ran to his bathroom where his brother had just come out after filling water balloons up with his friend Richard.

"Hey," Owen said, "It's kind of a mess in there. Sorry." Richard and Owen laughed as they walked back to Owens room.

On a regular day, Peter would have been angry but today he was so flushed and rushed.

He knew today had to be special as Lara Jean had not really been on many dates before. He had booked a table at Cardona's. He knew it was a low blow considering that Gen and him had gone there multiple times. They had even done things they were not meant to do in the bathroom.

Peter shakes his head quickly as the waters run down his hair in the shower.

Get those thoughts out your head, Peter thought, it is probably going to be a while.

Peter hops out the shower quickly dries his hair and pulls out some decent clothes. His mom walks past as he is putting his aftershave on.

"Ooooh," she smiles, "Big date?"

"Yeah I am taking Lara Jean to _Cardonas_," Peter says as he sits down at his bed to put his shoes on.

"Wow Cardona," Dana said to her son, "That's cute."

Peter could see that his mother wanted to say more, so he gave her that look.

"Mom I can hear your brain buzzing from here." Peter said, "What's up."

"Nothing!" Dana says far too quickly.

Peter grimaces at his mother until she says, "Fine! Look Lara Jean seems like a lovely child but-"

"Oh boy," Peter rolls his eyes.

"What?" Dana says frowning at Peter.

"This better not be the sex talk," Peter says standing up from his bed. He is so tall he looks down on Dana.

Dana's face goes red, "Of course not. Should I be having that talk with you?"

"God please no!"

"This is going nowhere," Dana shakes her head then smiles, "We can talk later. A gentleman never leaves a woman waiting. You should probably go."

"Wait mom are you ok?" Peter says before Dana can walk away.

"Don't worry about it ok." Dana smiles and then leaves and then walks to her bedroom.

Peter shakes his head as to shake out what just happened and grabs his keys.

The drive to Lara Jeans is short as Dr Covey's house is not that far from his.

Peter takes the flowers he bought that afternoon, before his weird nap, and walks to the door.

He had no idea why he was nervous.

They had technically been real dating for almost a month.

And granted a lot had changed in the short month.

Actually a lot had changed.

For one, Greg had been sent to a boarding school in London.

His behaviour had kind of driven his parents mad with anger considering that had finally caught him in the act of throwing a party while rolling a joint with his sister.

Funny enough that same night, Trevor hooked up with someone that wasn't his girlfriend, Pam.

Which then led to Pam's huge breakdown in bio class when surprise surprise, Gen was the one to tell her.

Noone really sees Pam on campus anymore, including Lara Jean and Lucas James.

The weird thing was that Trevor was mad about it for a day and then got over it.

I think, Peter thought.

As for Gen…

The door opens before Peter can even think more about everything that has happened in the past month.

And there in the midst of the drama is Peter's perfect depiction of happiness.

Wholesome.

Compassionate.

Beautiful.

And his girlfriend.

There stands Lara Jean beaming from ear to ear in a beautiful red dress.

Her hair is down the way Peter likes it and she won't stop smiling which causes Peter to smile even more.

"Hi," Peter says.

"Hey." She smiles back at him.

Peter walks in and says, "What's up."

"Nothing much." She shrugs and Peter leans down to kiss her, "no?" He says.

"I got you something." He hands her the flowers but plucks one flower out of the bunch.

"Oh hey, kitty!" He says handing her the flower, "this is for you."

"Gerbera daisies are my favourite!" Kitty smiles.

This was of course all Lara Jean. She had texted him before hand telling him to bring flowers for her so she would not feel too left out. Peter loves Kitty so he did not see this as an inconvenience.

The inconvenience came after she told him exactly which flower to get and he couldn't pronounce it.

But here he was seeing Kitty smile and his girlfriend beam with pride at him.

"Dr Covey." Peter greets Lara Jean's father casually but knowing full well that the man is a doctor so chances of his body disappearing if shit went wrong were high.

And the proof of that is when he says to Peter next "What restaurant did you pick," trying to appear casual, "I know some of the best ones."

"No ok dad!" Lara Jean says, "Put these in water!"

Lara Jean hands the flowers to her father and pulls Peter's hand. To this day Peters hand and heart still warm at the feeling of his hand in hers.

"Say it out loud!" Dr Covey says, "Eleven o'clock!"

"Eleven o'clock!" Peter nods as he walks out the door.

"Ok have fun!" Dr Covey smiles walking back to the dining room table.

"Not too much fun!" Kitty says making signs to show that she is watching them.

When they get to Peters Jeep, Peter opens the door for Lara Jean and holds it open for her.

"My lady?" he says in a fake British accent.

"Why thank you kind sir." Lara Jean giggles and climbs into the truck.

When Peter is in the truck he looks at Lara Jean and smiles before saying, "Are you ready to be blown away."

The "we should have a first date" was actually Peter's idea if you would believe that.

Lara Jean was a hopeless romantic and she made that very clear in everything she did. From the clothes, she wore to the book she read. To the movies, she watched to the shows she downloaded on Netflix.

It started to show.

So Peter suggested it to her and she was so excited Peter couldn't contain his excitement either.

Every good couple has a good first date.

Although they had been out to eat before but to be fair that was fake.

But then again Lara Jean would have lived the Diner anyway.

As Lara Jean and Peter walk into Cardenas with nothing but pure excitement Peter decides that he made the right choice.

"Gosh, I have never been to Cardonas." Lara Jeans says squeezing his hand.

"It's a good place." Peter chuckles.

"I am so excited!"

"Yeah?"

"This is a good place." Lara Jeans smiles leaning into Peter's arm.

"I think you're gonna like it."

"It's so beautiful." Lara Jean says as she looked around the restaurant.

"Mm-hmm." Peter smiles at her.

They walk to the podium where the maître d who smiles at them as they approach.

"Table for two?" He asks his voice thick with an Italian accent.

"Yes," Peter smiles, "Reservation for Kavinsky?"

"Ah Signor Kavinsky, sei Italiano?" The maître d asks Peter.

Peter's Italian was not bad in terms of understanding since his father was Italian as was a part of his mother's side but replying was where he was always so uncomfortable with.

"Sì." Peter settles with a simple term which causes Lara Jean to giggle.

"Proprio in questo modo." He says and grabs menus and leads Peter and Lara Jean to their table.

Lara Jean links her arm in his and smiles up at him, "SI," She whispers to him giggling.

"Whatever." Peter rolls his eyes.

The maître d takes them to their table and helps Lara Jean sit down. Lara Jean continues to look around and smile at everything. Peter sits down and continues to smile at his girlfriend.

"For the signorina." The maître d hands the menu to Lara Jean.

"Thank you." She says.

"And the signor." Peter takes his menu.

"Grazie," Peter says opening the menu.

"Wow, they have big menus here." Lara Jean says opening the menu. Peter loved this about her. How simple she saw things. How humble she is. How perfect she is.

"The bigger the menu, the fancier the restaurant," Peter says. "Everybody knows that. It's actually a two-fork restaurant. They give you the second one just in case you knock the first one off the table."

Lara Jean frowns at him and says, "No, that's not... that's not it."

"That's what it is," Peter says in a mocking tone.

"No, it's not." Lara Jean shakes her head.

"Watch." Peter picks up his salad fork and slowly edging it to the flower, "You ready?"

"Peter, stop." Lara Jean says looking around completely mortified, "That's so embarrassing. Oh, my God."

"It's happening," Peter says dropping the fork.

"Peter!" Lara Jean exclaims.

"It's a good thing I have my backup." Peter grins at her.

"Uh-huh." Lara Jean rolls her eyes and looks at the menu. Peter picks his up and does the same.

Cardona's was one of the best and well priced fancy restaurants that were close to his house. He was very impressed with the prices of Italian food.

"This is my first date." Lara Jean says suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Peter says looking at her, "We have been on a bunch of dates."

"Yeah but those weren't real," Lara Jean says simply, "I've never been a girlfriend before." She shyly looks down before looking at him with eyes which he wants to believe are just filled with love. "I hope I'm good at it."

Peter couldn't help but take her hand and then kiss it.

He loved her.

It was just that simple.

The girl who had written him a love letter so long ago was surely the love of his life.

Peter had never believed in that "the one" bullshit but lately, it seems possible that Lara Jean was made for him and he for her. Everything that has happened so far has been proof of that.

"You're amazing you know that." Peter says and then says, "You're generally amazing at everything you do."

"That's not true." Lara Jean says and then lifts her menu again, "I suck at going to new places because I never know what to order."

"Well then Covey," Peter lifts his menu, "Allow me to show you the powers of a Kavinsky appetite."

"A Kavinsky appetite?" Lara Jean giggles, "Did you just make that up?"

For the rest of the dinner, Peter and Lara Jean do nothing but laugh and swap meals between eating.

For the rest of the dinner, Peter beams at the fact that Lara Jean Covey is his girlfriend and can't stop smiling at him.

At one stage he even spotted her take out her phone and sneak a photo of her food.

She was definitely better with her Instagram game. In the past month Lara Jean had picked up on followers but that was no doubt had something to do with the fact that she was dating Peter.

(There was also the whole hot tub video, which was something that neither one of them brought up)

But Peter was still posting about them more than her.

She made their relationship more public two weeks after he had declared his love for her by posting the picture of them lying in bed with her sleeping on his chest. He thinks Kitty took he picture.

Her caption was subtle but pretty intent: "Yawn *heart face*"

That got her solid 130 likes within an hour.

Peter then takes his phone out and snaps a picture of her as she slurps up a piece of spaghetti.

"Hey!" Lara Jean protests.

"What?" Peter chuckles, "I want to show the world that I am on a hot date with my even hotter spaghetti loving girlfriend."

Instead of arguing, which she does often, she just beams at him and continues to eat.

After Peter pays the check, he looks at the time and realizes that it's only nine pm.

"Hey wanna go for a drive for a little bit?" Peter asks as they walk out.

"I actually have something to show you." Lara Jean grins.

"Yeah?" He frowns at her because he thought that tonight was just on him. Well when he dated Gen, dates were always on him.

"Yeah." They begin to walk out.

"Hey." Lara jean says suddenly as they put their jackets on.

"Hmm?"

"Give me your keys." She holds her hand out.

"Oh, you really wanna drive?" Peter says genuinely frowning.

"I'm a good driver now!" Lara Jean defends herself. This was semi-true. During the time they were fake dating into when they were real dating Peter had been taking her out more to drive so she could get used to driving herself. Peter didn't mind driving her but Margot had insisted one night when she had a video called Lara Jean one night Peter was over.

"But Peter can drive me." Lara Jean had said to her scolding sister.

"Yes Lara Jean but Peter can't always be there for you." Margot said, "Tell her Peter!"

And because Margot intimidated him, he quickly agreed.

"I have a fear of driving in the snow," She says knocking the memory out of Peter, "but guess what? It's not snowing." She sings the last part.

Peter reluctantly hands her the keys to his jeep.

"Okay, fine. Just please don't kill us."

"Yes!" She squeals and runs to the car.

"Please?"

Once in the car, Lara Jean does the tedious safety checks that Peter hardly ever does anymore. Although she has gotten better at not doing it as often.

"Seatbelt Peter!" Lara Jean says as she puts the key in the ignition. Peter rolls his eyes but puts his belt on.

Lara Jean put the gear into drive and begins to back out of the parking lot of Cardonas.

"Glad to see you are not bumping into anyone." Peter smiles.

Lara Jean giggles and then says, "Oh whatever."

Peter chuckles then take his girlfriend's hand, "I'm glad. I am convinced that's probably when I fell in love with you. And if that's how you get guys to fall in love with you."

Lara Jean continues to giggle which is music to his ears.

Lara Jean smiles and continues to smile, "Well thank god that you taught me to look behind me before I drive."

Peter watches as Lara Jean drives towards the central park close to their school and watches in amazement as she easily parks and won't stop grinning.

When he finally tears his eyes away from he see where all her excitement comes from.

The one part of the park is filled with people preparing lanterns to lift up into the air.

Some people are sitting on picnic blankets and writing stuff on the lantern and other people are fluffing theirs up.

Lara Jean quickly gets out of the car as does Peter. She runs up to the ledge and holds her arms open in a silent ta-da.

"How did you know about this?" Peter asks in nothing but awe.

"I have my ways." She smiles and takes his hand leading him to the table where a woman is handing out lanterns and paint.

Peter grabs the paint from the women and Lara Jean takes the lantern.

"When you are ready," the woman says, clearly bored, "Take this lighter and light em up. Please do not burn yourself."

"Thank you?" Peter frowns at her and they grab one of the blankets and walks with Lara Jean to an open spot.

"She seemed friendly." Lara Jean giggles at the frown on Peters befuddled face.

"So you noticed it too?" Peter says wondering why he was so offended by the woman's sour mood.

Because you want everything to be perfect, Peter thought. But then he looked at Lara Jean who had already forgotten the offensive woman and had laid out the blanket and the lantern. She was already kneeling down on the blanket and opening the paint jar.

"Ok, so how does this work?" He lies down next to her and she begins to dip the paintbrush into the paint jar.

"Okay, you write a wish…" Lara Jean begins to beautifully stroke the paintbrush onto the paper leaving a big bold LJ encapsulated on the lantern. She dips the paintbrush in the paint again to continue writing.

"Mm-hmm?"

"and then you send it into the sky." Peter watches as she writes "and PK" in just as bold letters.

"That's not a wish," Peter says simply.

"What do you mean?" Lara Jeans chuckles.

"It's not a wish." Peter points out, "It's happening right now, so it can't be a wish."

Peter watches as she finishes and for one slight moment he feels the heaviness in their silence. He looks up to see her looking at him.

This happened more often than you would think.

It was when Lara Jean would gaze at Peter in something that looked almost like disbelief. It was as if Lara Jean could not believe that she was his, and he was hers.

Lara Jean hardly ever, and Peter really meant ever, rate herself before this. He figured that one out when they were fake dating.

"What?" He said, smiling.

"What?" She said back.

"What's up?" Peter pushed because he knew Lara Jean. Lara Jean was the world's biggest over-thinker. About everything.

"I just don't want this to end." She looks back down as she says this.

_**WHAT?**_

"You're thinking about us ending right now?" Peter asked trying to sound casual but failing as you can hear the disbelief in his tone.

"It's just a thought that popped in my head, okay?" Lara Jean attempts to chuckle and also be light but Peter could hear the panic in her voice, "Just…"

"Well, tell that thought to get out of your head!" Peter says and his voice is so high from the panic he feels himself that he continues to try and play it casually.

If you freak out Kavinsky. She freaks out. Peter thought.

"You can't think about us breaking up on our first date," Peter says.

"I just," She breathes before looking at him. "don't want us to break each other's hearts."

Well, that makes sense, Peter thought.

The reality was that Peter did date Gen but was still seen as a player. Fair enough he was friends with people like Greg and he was not shy about his manwhore ways. And now recently, Trevor and his transgressions. Nothing was looking good for him at this point.

But he didn't know how else to put it.

He loves Lara Jean.

He is IN LOVE with her.

And though she is yet to say it back, Peter knows she feels the same way.

But he can't say this so he settles for, "I promise I am not going to break your heart."

Peter watches as she smiles slightly before drawing a massive heart on the lantern around the words "LJ and PK". She lifts her head up when she is done and continues to smile slightly before saying, "I promise not to break your heart."

She lifts his hand to her lips and kisses it as if to seal the promise.

She continues to colour in the edges quickly before beaming at her handy work, "Do you love it?"

"I do." Peter nods at her excitement and elation.

"Look at that! That's awesome." She exclaims.

"You have really great handwriting." Peter smiles at her and they begin to stand up as she grabs the lantern and fluffs it out.

Peter tries to help her.

"We can do it." She says but Peter notes how she is taking charge of it and allows her to do it by herself.

"You got it. Yes!" Peter laughs as she waves the lantern around carefully not to break it but still carefree.

"Whoo!"

Once the lantern is puffy enough Lara Jean orders Peter to light her up.

"Let it fill up." She says as the lantern begins fatten with air. They both look at each other as they let go.

Peter looking at he "LJ and PK" lantern in awe as it flys into the air.

"That's cool," Peter says as the come together so he can put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, my gosh!" She says happily.

"There it goes." Peter smiles.

"We did it. It's so beautiful."

"You can still see our initials," Peter says happily.

"Mm-hmm." Lara Jean agrees and then looks at him, "Did you make a wish."

Peter thinks about it.

He has never been superstitious. And he would never consider himself a believer of these things but she is and Peter wants to take this seriously if not for her but to ensure that she is always happy.

Then he thinks of it.

I wish she is always happy like this around me, Peter thinks and then says out loud, "It looks to me like it's coming true anyhow."

Lara Jean blushes and then leans up to kiss him.

It's a chaste kiss but like her, it's still perfect.

Peter drives home because even though she wasn't that bad over to the park, she is tired and he doesn't trust that she won't fall asleep at the wheel.

On the way, he holds her hand again but they sit in comfortable silence as the radio plays Hailee Steinfeld's Back to Life. Peter could hear Lara Jean humming to the song as they drove to her house.

The drive is short as the park is literally five minutes away from her house and about ten from his.

When he stops the car, they both climb out of the jeep.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to how deep your car is." She says suddenly as he meets her at the other side of the car. He catches her into a hug as she speaks and he can't help but take in once again for the millionth time tonight the beautiful smell of her hair and perfume, which smelt of strawberries and vanilla.

The smell was always welcoming and cosy.

"It's a bit…" Peter looks his car, which he was sure he loved just as much as he loved this girl holding his waist.

"It's so tall." She finished his sentence.

"It is a pretty, pretty tall wagon," Peter emphasised on pretty because it was true his ride was sweeter than most of the kids at school.

"When I get down," Lara Jean says as he takes her hand and they begin walking to the front door, "I feel like I'm falling."

"Then you should wait." Peter smiles knowing full well that what he is about to say is so corny, "I'll come around and catch you on the other side."

"What?" Lara Jean chuckles in disbelief.

Peter then pulls her in front of him to end this conversation about the depth and height of his really pretty pretty truck.

"So…" He smiles at her, "How was your first date? And tell me like it wasn't me who took you."

"It was…" Lara Jean sways slightly before saying, "perfect."

This word was something that Peter had been using the whole night in his head and now to hear her say them outloud, he feels as though he could explode right there right now.

"Yeah?" He smiles pulling her closer to him.

"Mm-hmm." She says before allowing him to close his mouth around his.

This was definitely not their first kiss but it felt the same as it did the first time they kissed, for real.

Dizzy.

Warm.

In love.

Guilty.

Wait what?

Peter thought about that last one and quickly shook it out of his head.

When he pulls away Lara Jean smiles shyly at him and says, "Okay, good night.".

"Good night." Peter smiles as she walks to the door. Once she opens it and is inside she looks at him one last time with the biggest smile on her face and closes the door.

Peter shakes the utopian feeling into a quick move with happiness.

"YES!"

Peter walks to his car thinking, last year was a straight-up mess.

This year will be _different._

**I am back! This is so exciting because I had somewhat mixed feelings about the second movie but ultimately what I loved is that it  
gave me a lot to work with. **

**I would love what you guys thought of the second movie. **

**And before a lot of people ask, I am still sticking to the way I wrote the first one but amending some of the characters in ****accordance to the second movie as this is in his POV. **

**STAY TUNED: Because so many things about Peters life will be explored and I am so excited to share them with you. **

**A usual remember to review review review!**

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon, **


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter two You're Mine**

After his amazing date with Lara Jean he had hoped that he could speed his saturday with her.

Saturdays were mostly spent with Lara Jean or lacrosse practice but today Lara Jean was at some Korean New Year and lacrosse practice was cancelled.

So that meant Peter was left catching up on homework which had missed out on during the week.

Peter still got tutored by Lara Jean as she was keen for them to keep that part of the arrangement up but with practice getting tense due to the start of actual lacrosse games , Peter did find time to actually study.

As he opens his MacBook, he immediately was met by a message from Greg.

Peter couldn't help but smile as he saw the email from his best friend.

Pete!!!!!!

Dawg I am sorry it's taken me a month to get back to you but I only got computer privileges now. How lame.

How are you man?

How's Trevor? I heard him and Pam-pam broke up. What did he do.

How's Largie! Man I miss her cookies man, shit is not the same here as it is back home. Talking about cookies and **Largie** ;)

And damn it is colder here than back home.

I miss you man.

I wish I didn't screw things up.

-G

Peter can't help but smile as he knows Greg is not one to easily express himself but he appreciates the fact that he at least admitting to missing him.

Peter still remembers the moment when Greg told Trevor and him that he was being sent to school in london.

They were at Greg's house in the pool house playing video games when he made the announcement. It had been a week or so after he had told Lara Jean that he loves her.

"What?" Trevor had said in utter disbelief.

Peter just frowned.

He was in shock.

The last time he felt like this was when Lara Jean had told him that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"G man," Pete tried, "What happened?"

Greg had sat down in front of the TV and sighed looking at his friend, "My mom and dad had gone with to Asthons's out of state basketball games." Greg shrugged, "Audrey and I threw a party for her college friends."

"Oh shit." Trevor sighed holding his head with his hands.

"They were meant to be gone the whole weekend." Greg said, "We were hosting a whole bunch of people in the house."

"They came back early didn't they?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded as he sighs, "Georgina was in the house."

"Shit Greg." Peter had said at the same time Trevor mummers, "Jesus."

Peter knew that Gregs parents were very protective over the twins. Mr and Mrs Stienfeild loved all their children but it was a known fact that the twins were the least likely to become screw ups.

Audrey had already screwed being the eldest by coming out as gay in a very Christian family.

Worst of all Gregs grades had been slipping so badly that he was close to being kicked off the team, not even the Lara Jean tutor charm could work on him.

"They walked in and saw my sister rolling a blunt."

"Damn and they are already not happy with her." Peter said.

"Not Audrey bro," Greg sighed, "Audrey was caught making out with some chick. My dad caught Georgie rolling the joint."

Peter was quiet whereas Trevors gaping mouth spoke more volumes.

"My dad has some rich contact in Kensington." Greg had said trying to sound chipper, "The school doesn't look too bad. They even have a lacrosse team."

Greg has always been an optimist. This Peter knew.

It was one of the reasons why their friendship had flowed from the day they met each other. It was also one of the biggest reasons why many people easily liked him. He was just a happy guy.

But even through the tight smiles of talking about moving to Kensington, Peter could see that his best friend was crying on the inside.

But he knew they would never discuss his feelings.

And Peter wanted some badly to break all of that and break down in front of his best friend and declare to him that he would miss him the most.

Trevor then said, "Hold on. You said you hosted the party for your sisters friends." He raised an eyebrow, "I get the weed part but surely if your sister was the host, why are you getting shipped away."

Greg sighs again. Peter could see that this was something that was weighing heavy on him.

"I told my parents it was my party," Greg said simply, "My parents have been up Audreys ass since she came out. If they knew this was her party and her friends and that she bought the weed, she would have been pulled out of school and completely cut off."

And that was another thing, as much as Greg was Peter's Best friend his sister was his. Greg would do anything for Audrey.

"She tried to talk to my parents and tell them but I stopped her of course," Greg said, "In the end it's better this way. I still get an education and Audrey can stay in school."

"You just loose your bros." Trevor says simply and sadly.

"I just lose my bros." Greg shrugged and went back to playing the game.

Peter shakes his head after a ping goes off on his phone and he is snapped back to reality.

It's a Instagram post from Lara Jean.

Peter opens it and its a picture of Lara Jean and Kitty in what looks like a Korean item of clothing. Peter remembered Lara Jean talking about getting her hanbok out for the Korean holiday.

The caption read "happy Korean New Year everyone"

And Peter smiles as he saw kitty's comment pop up immediately after Lara Jean had posted it .

"I hope Peter thinks you look sexy in this because next year he's wearing the baji" she posted with a bunch of laughing faces.

Peter was not sure what a Baji was but he made a mental note to remember to ask Lara Jean.

Lara Jean and Peter has always tried to maintain the fact that they are from different cultures. And though Peter's family hardly celebrated their Italian side, Lara Jean would still ask questions about his family and their traditions.

In turn Lara Jean would do the same.

Especially with the food associated to her culture.

One night Dr Covey had been working late and Kitty was at a sleepover, Lara Jean was teaching him how to make Hotteok.

"A what?" Peter recalls how he had frowned at her as she laughed and places the ingredients onto the counter .

"It's like a pancake," Lara Jean explains as she poured the flour in a measuring cup, "but it has almost like a nutty syrup on the inside."

"So better than a pancake." Peter grins at her.

"I guess," Lara Jean smiles and then she hands him a wooden rolling pin, "Wanna crush some nuts."

Peter takes the pin from her and watched as she wraps about a handful of walnuts in a dish cloth. She then places it on the counter.

"Ok now roll." She smiles at him as he easily begins to rolls the nuts out happy to do something that makes his girlfriend happy.

"What makes this dish so special anyway?" Peter had asked.

"It's very popular where my family is originally from." Lara Jean as she began working with the dry ingredients, "Not that I would know."

Peter stops rolling and looks at her, "Seoul right?"

"What?" Lara Jean says as she measures the sugar.

"That's where your family is from." Peter said, "Seoul."

Lara Jean stops and smiles at him, "Yes very good."

"I googled it," Peter continues rolling, "I hope I can see it one day."

Lara Jean smiles even wider, "Me too."

Peter smiles at Kitty's comment and the post and decides to comment:

"not sure what that is but I am so ready for anything. And yes I do think my girlfriend looks sexy."

Peter then back spaces as he thinks about how it could be perceived and since the hot tub stint, Lara Jean had been trying to be a little nervous about shit that would go online.

So Peter just settles for heart faces along with a string of smile emojis.

Peter then looks back at his screen at Greg's letter and since he is finding difficult to respond to a comment to his girlfriends post he decides to email his friend back.

G!!!

Computer privileges? Really? What is this Hogwarts? (Peter made a mental note to make sure he would tell Lara Jean of his Hogwarts joke as she is a big fan of the wizard kid that Peter could never get)

Yeah shit has really not been the same since you left. Trevor and Pam did break up but the jury is still out on that one. Word on the street is that your boy got drunk and did something or rather someone who ain't Pam.

I haven't seen Pam around much. She quit Coveys extra class so she hasn't seen her either.

Trev doesn't want to talk about it either.

In fact I kind of feel like he's moved on. But I am not sure with who.

Covey is good. She is always baking but you know that already. And I got your stupid cookie joke. You know Covey isn't like that man.

And before you make jokes about just be careful what that mouth of yours says about her. (Peter backspaces this sentence before retyping)

I know you gonna talk a whole bunch of shit about this. Spare me homie.

I'll tell you though G, I am so serious about her. (Peter back spaces on this. He knows this Peter surely, Peter thinks.

I don't know what it is but everything is different with her.

Like I said shit is not the same without you.

It's not easy not having someone to talk and laugh through my shit…(Peter back spaces that sentence)

You better come visit soon.

Chat later.

PK.

Peter looks at his email and then sends it immediately.

He then goes back to trying to do maths.

Later that evening as he is packing the dishwasher his mother comes up to him.

"You ok honey?" Dana asks, "You seemed a little distracted at dinner?"

"I'm fine." Peter says and continues to pack the dishwasher, "Just a little tired."

"You've been doing homework all day." Dana acknowledges, "Maybe you should hang out with Owen tomorrow. Or call up Trevor to come over or something."

"I don't know I might be seeing Lara Jean tomorrow." Peter does not miss the flicker in his mother eye when he says this. She quickly shifts to a very forced smile, "You know mom if you just said what you really saying you could spare yourself the pain that you make that fake smile."

"What fake smile?"

Peter rolls his eyes and looks at his mom with that 'come on' look.

"Fine," Dana huffs, "I'm your mother and I think we should probably actually sit and talk a little."

"Well I'm busy now so can we multitask?" He grins at his mom who just scolds him.

"No!" She says and grabs his arm to the breakfast table, "Sit!"

"Ok ok I'm sitting." Peter chuckles. His mom looks at her fingers before looking at him but still seems a loss for words, "Mom what's wrong?"

"Well where to begin?" Peters mom was generally very confident. In fact at times Peter used to find himself comparing Gen and his mother as the same in terms of personality. The world can see you confident but Peter could see the real picture.

"How about the beginning?" Peter says to ease her.

"Well it kind of bothered me the way you reacted the other day to the whole sex inquiry that was that turned out to be not an inquiry and-"

"Mom stop!" Peters faces flushed red as much as hers did, "I am not having a sex talk with you."

"Why?"

"Well because you're my mother." Peter said mortified.

"That shouldn't mean you can't talk to me." Dana defended, "If not me who are you going to speak to."

"Mom I'm seventeen years old I think I've got it covered." Peter said trying to not feel flushed at this conversation at all.

"Peter we live in a society where as your parent I'm obligated to remind you of your responsibility when it comes to having sex." Dana said and just as Peter was about to interrupt her she says, "I am just as mortified by this conversation as much as you are."

"I doubt that." Peter grumbles.

"Believe you me I'd rather be sitting through catalogs right now than talking about this," Dana sighs, "But alas we are here."

When Peter does not respond she continues, "Before he left I asked your father to have the talk with you boys. Did he?"

Peter could not believe that his mother was forcing this conversation about sex but now was adding his cheating father to the mix.

"Mom seriously?"

"I'm not trying to talk about Grant," Dana came quickly to her own defense, "I'm just trying to gage if that conversation ever happened?"

Peter's father left about three years ago when he was about fourteen. He had naturally had questions about sex and girls and his own body but none of them could asked because his parents were constantly fighting.

Then when his father had announced the source of all the fighting both his parents became robots trying to move from point A to point B.

Grant tried to actually speak to Peter, not only about sex, but just talk. But Peter found his betrayal to raw and to real. So he disregarded him.

So most of his information then came from the internet and his friends, his really igornarant friends.

Trevor was not so bad but Greg was a little off until he broke his virginity on his sixteenth birthday. In fact, between the three of them Peter had actually been the last to have sex.

"You already know the answer to that." Peter says but quickly utters, "But I didn't need him!"

"But I need you!" His mother blinks, "You are almost an adult so having this conversation is important because what your father failed to do for you-you must not to do for your brother."

Owen! Of course. With Grant Kavinsky almost completely out of the picture the deed to have this highly cringeworthy conversation with his eleven year old brother would fall in him.

Peter wondered if this was the same in Lara Jeans house. Would she have to have this conversation with Kitty, who is the same age as Owen, soon.

Also how would that go if Lara Jean is still a virgin.

Peter brushes that thought off because he already knew how delicate she is about the subject of her virginity. Shockingly it is one of the things Peter loves about her. Her innocence so to speak.

With Gen it was always up in the air. It still is.

But he also then thought eventually that not only would his brother start asking questions, so would she. What happens if she wanted to talk to him about it and about his past sexual encounters (which secretly was just sitting on a list of two) and ask about where would they stand if they had sex.

Peter wanted to make sure, for his brother and his girlfriend, that he could make them feel comfortable when they spoke to them.

"Ok." Peter concedes, "What do you want to tell me."

Dana does not hide the fact that she is taken aback but continues, "You and Gen we're together for a long time," Dana says, "I am not going to pretend to be one of those parents who pretend that their child isn't sexually active." Peter heart is beating so fast and he is sure that he is face is beat red but he allows his mother to continue, "Judging from the look on your face I'm not wrong."

Dana sips more of her wine before continuing. Peter wished he could also get a drink.

"Peter I just want you to understand that as great as it is to have sex you-"

"You must be careful," Peter interrupts her and rolls his eyes, "Is this what you wanted to talk about. Mom don't worry, I know what a condom is."

"I'm well aware of what you may have learnt in health class," Dana says simply, "But that's not the kind of careful I was referring to." Peter frowns at her, "When I say be be careful and the responsibility that comes with sexual activity I mean understanding that consent is very important."

Peter looks at his mo intensely.

"Now I know I raised a gentleman and a good man," Dana says smiling, "But remember consent comes from talking before anything happens and understanding how she feels but more importantly how you feel too." Dana places her hand over Peter's, "Lara Jean is a very sweet girl but I'm hoping that you will take it seriously when I say talk before you rush into anything."

Peter felt like she was saying multiple things but decided rather to focus on the consent part.

Gen and him had hardly had a conversation before telling him she wanted him to have sex with her at Chris's mom's basement.

After that, Peter spent days asking her if she felt ok or if she was good because he felt guilty about the fact that he had a)wanted it to be special and b) wanted them to be comfortable with choice by conversation.

Knowing how guys are perceived when it came to sex made it worse because for weeks Greg and Trevor and the rest of the lacross team high fives him so that made him feel like more like a dick.

But Gen was fine and not long after their first time they were back to having sex regularly.

Lara Jean would be different.

He knows that.

Peter looks at his mom and says, "You did mom. I will never make a girl feel pressured. I promise."

Dana smiles and then squeezes his hand, "And no girl should make you feel pressured either."

"Lara Jean isn't like that." Peter says quickly.

"I know," Dana says, "But there will be other girls in the future?"

"What?" Peter pulls his hand away from her.

"I don't mean that you and Lara Jean are an awful couple," Dana says quickly, "She seems lovely. But honestly Peter your future is important and I want you to understand that I have been there where I feel like I have to stay with someone way past the expiration date."

What is with people bringing up end dates to relationships recently. First Lara Jean and now his mom.

"Expiration date!" Peter frowns and then scoffs, "Ok I don't want to fight with you but I'm going to tell you this. Lara Jean and I...I love her. I haven't felt like this in my life and I know she feels the same way"

Dana looks at her son for a moment before saying, "Ok." She then stands up and walks behind Peter to hug him, "I just want to make sure you are truly doing what's best for you and not settling."

"I'm not I promise." Peter says and then stands up and looks down at his mom, "Lara Jean is really good for me."

Dana smiles and takes her wine, "I'm going to do some paper work on?"

Peter watches as his mom leaves the kitchen. Peter continues to finish cleaning the kitchen when his phone buzzes.

He checks and sees messages from Trevor and other people. Coach sends a message to the lacrosse group text telling everyone that there is practice.

So much for hanging out with his girlfriend.

Peter opens the text from Trevor.

Practice on a SUBDay?

Peter frowns at Trevors spelling error. Trevor was hardly ever one to make spelling mistakes.

What?

Oh shit I mean Sunday?

Yeah I don't know what Coach is up to!

Coach immediately sends a private text to Peter saying:

Kavinsky! We are playing Claremont next week! Biggest threat and if we want to make it into the championship game we need to whip these cry babies into shape!!

The lacrosse team had officially entered into game season a week after Lara Jean and him had kissed and made up.

They had won three games and lost the one last week. This has kinda put a damper on the team and a damper on coach.

Most of the guys were consoled by the fact that their girlfriends were there wearing their numbers.

Lara Jean was not really into that vibe.

She's never said it out loud but Peter kind of picked that up when on his first game when she did not want to come and after that she continued like that for the rest of his games.

Peter wished it was her vibe though but he would never tell her that.

Gen used to be like that…

Peter sends a thumbs up to coach and then texts a message to the group text.

We are playing Claremont! We are practicing.

Then coach sends another message saying

Also I hope to see you all at this volunteer nonsense! Yes lacrosse looks good on a college application but you have to go the extra mile!! YOU ARE ALL SIGNING UP!

Peter thought at this stage he would never be hanging out with Lara Jean until Trevor texts him again.

Oakwood? Apparently they let you just pitch up and you don't have to do much? We could get all the guys in?

Peter then thought about it, this would be perfect! Maybe he could get Lara Jean to join Oakwood. She did mention that she wanted to volunteer this year for college applications.

Peter texts Trevor back:

I'm in ;)

Later that night Peter sinks into bed and looks at his phone.

It's 10 pm, Lara Jean should be home by now.

Peter calls Lara Jeans number and she picks up at the third ring.

"Oh Hey." She answers but sounds distracted and flustered.

"Hey," Peter frowns, "Is this a bad time?"

"No no no," Lara Jean says, "I was just…um, I just missed you."

Peter can't help but smile, "I missed you too Covey," Peter leans into bed, "How was Korean New Years?"

"Amazing!" She said, "I should bring you next time! You would love it. There's lots of great food. And I got money and oh yeah there's my cousin Haven who was pretty certain that you were cheating on me." She laughs.

"Wait what?"

Lara Jean goes onto explaining the conversation about with her cousin with complete content. Peter loves hearing her so animated, it meant that she was at least comfortable with him.

Don't get him wrong, she was comfortable with him when they were fake dating but in the beginning Peter feared that she puked act differently around because they were real.

And that did happen the first week but then I guess she kind of got over it. Don't get him wrong sometimes she did act shy but then she easily gets over it quickly.

"That video is still the bane of my exsitence." Lara Jean huffed, "Even in my family."

"That make out session was hot." Peter says trying to move away from it becoming negative.

Just because Lara Jean and Peter has decided to make their relationship real did not mean that she had gotten over the fact that someone had posted the video.

It also had not made it better because she kept accusing his ex girlfriend and Peter was trying to avoid this as there were things about that night that he had not thought about and did not want to think about.

"Hot make out sessions aside," Lara Jean says, "The video was still screen grabbed by people."

"Yeah but we still got us in all of this." Peter trues again.

Lara Jean is quiet for a moment and says, "And Haven said you were hot."

"Well what does my girlfriend think about that?" Peter asks in a flirtatious way.

"She thinks you're ok." Lara Jean giggles.

"That's ok," Peter chuckles, "He still loves her and he knows her sister probably backed her."

Lara Jean continues to giggle and then says, "Am I seeing you tomorrow?"

"Nope coach set up a practice tomorrow." peter says and realizes how he went from gearing up to the fact that they can beat Claremont to realizing that he would not be seeing Lara Jean tomorrow.

"Oh that's too bad." She sighs but then chirps up, "But on the bright side, you can make out for last weeks game. I know how much it bumped you out that you lost."

Even though Lara Jean had not come to the game, Peter had immediately after the game gone to the Coveys and chilled their for almost three hours. Kitty had cheered him up. And Lara Jean had even baked him some cookies.

After Kitty "disappeared" he was able to speak to her for hours about how losing had bumped him out.

"How do you find the positive in everything?" Peter smiles.

"I should ask you that." Lara Jean says and Peter could hear her smiling, "You make this life thing look comfortably and completely easy."

Peter scoffs which causes Lara Jean to giggle and say, "I'm serious. I wish I was as carefree as you. I overthink everything, well you know this."

"You don't realise it Covey," Peter says suddenly, "But I need someone in my life that overthinks because that means that there will always be someone there to keep me serious about this life thing." Peter knows she's smiling, "What's that thing you said in math-you said two positives would make a negative."

"Are you saying I'm a negative?"

"Hell no!" Peter laughs as she giggles, "You're definitely my positive."

"You're my positive too."

**Authors note: **

**I keep forgetting to add disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Next chapter coming depending on reviews ;) **

**Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. **


	3. Chapter3

**Chapter three- it comes back to you **

Peter woke up Monday bright and early so he could get into the shower before Owen did. He didn't know what Owens deal was lately but he had recently started becoming very messy in the bathroom with leaving water all over the floor and wet clothes and a dirty basin.

Peter wasn't a clean freak or anything but he preferred a little bit of order in the bathroom that he shared with his little brother.

Once done he saw his brother head for the bathroom.

"I left it clean for you." Peter pettily said.

Owen ignores him and goes into the bathroom while Peter walks into his toom to get ready for the day.

As Peter walks downstairs to go have breakfast he realises his body is feeling a little stiff from practice the previous day but he is happy with the progress that the team is making. Coach not so much. No doubt that today's practice he would show his discontent with some form of laborious activity that would result in the team glaring at him.

But Peter did not care. He wanted to make sure that the team would make it to the championship game and would come out victorious.

He also suspected if Peter gave coach another shot at a championship title, not like last year when Adler came up the second runner up to Claremont, Coach would earn a raise and Peter could keep his title as captain as a senior next year and that would mean better options for schools.

Although his mom was dead set on UVA as they had been scouting Peter for almost a year.

Peter eats his toast quickly as his mom walks in drinking her coffee and on the phone.

"I don't care, Bob!" She says, "I wan those antiques at the store this afternoon and on my shelf ready to sell by tomorrow or so help me god!"

Peter's mom owned an antique store called Antique 'n Things which was very popular for its jewellery pieces and ornaments. His mother obviously did not make millions but business was always booming and Peter knew his mom had a natural eye for picking pieces to sell at the shop and was a natural salesman.

"Yeah hold on Bob!" Peter's mom held the mouthpiece of the phone and looked at Peter, "Please take your brother to school?"

Peter nodded and looked at the clock just as Owen walked into the kitchen.

"You are going to have to grab something to go," Peter said, "Or else we are both going to be late."

"Or I will be on time and you will be late!" Owen sniggers as he slowly, and deliberately spreads the butter on his toast at a tortoises pace.

"Or you can walk to school," Peter shrugs grabbing his keys and his backpack, "What do I care."

"Mom!" Owen complains to his mother who is still muttering on the phone.

Dana glares at both of her sons before saying, "You are going to be late! Owen just eat that toast in the car! Peter stop being difficult."

Before Peter can defend himself she walks out the kitchen and continues to shout at Bob.

In the car Owen has just finished his toast and is now scrolling through his phone. Peter wondered if Owen had Instagram? Kitty did but she was not much of a user.

"You don't really pick up LJ up that much do you?" Owen said randomly.

"No," Peter said, "She kind of got better at driving, thanks to me." Peter smiles causing Owen to roll his eyes.

"I can't wait to get my drivers license!" Owen says.

Peter frowns at his brother, "Why's that?"

"It'll be easier getting to school without having to hassle you." Owen says simply.

As much as Peter got mad at his brothers annoying lack of tidiness or sense of urgency he also knew that he would do just about anything for Owen.

When Grant, their father, left Owen blamed a large portion on himself. Since then the one thing he hates is being anyone's "burden to bare".

"You're not a hassle." Peter says shoving his shoulder, "A little annoying but not annoying bro."

When the pull up at the school Peter already sees Kitty walking with her friends. When Owen opens his door on Kitty notes the Jeep and runs towards it ditching her friends.

"Peter!" She exclaims running towards them.

"Hey lil LJ." Peter smiles at her. Kitty stands on Owens passenger side.

"Hey Owen." Kitty smiles at Owen which causes Owen to blush. A lot.

Peter frowns at his little brother.

"Um I better get to class." Owen mutters before grabbing his backpack and moving past Kitty.

Kitty doesn't seem to notice his brothers rude manners, instead she is smiling at Peter.

"Did Lara Jean tell you about our cousin Haven?" She asks.

"She did." Peter chuckles, "Haven sounds extra."

"Super extra!" Kitty explains, "She's always either texting or on Instagram. So when she interacts with people in the real world she has a lot of trouble having a filter."

"Do you have a filter Kitty?" Peter laughs knowing full well that she didn't.

"You already know the answer to that!" Kitty says rolling her eyes, "I better get going. Apparently Lisa Harper brought a hamster for show and tell today."

And just like that Kitty is off.

Peter smiles as he watches her skip away and then remembers his brothers abrupt behavior towards Kitty.

He made a mental note to make sure that he speaks to him after school.

When Peter arrives at school the first thing he always does is look for Lara Jean but does get stopped by multiple people who want to say hi to him.

It's usually a cross between his lacrosse buddies or the cheerleaders. Sometimes it's random girls who he is just walking past and on others there are girls in groups, like the girls soccer team.

Peter will admit that since him and Gen broke up, he had been receiving a lot of attention that he did not openly get before. Maybe because when he was dating Gen, Gen was very protective over their relationship.

Then when he fake dates Lara Jean, he still got the attention but because he was so fixated with getting Gen back and then there was his confusing feelings for Lara Jean he had not not noticed.

But since him and Lara Jean had declared it real, he had noticed an influx of girls trying really hard to get his attention.

But the weird thing was that when he was with Gen he had noticed and willingly opened up to the subtle hints that girls threw at him. But then when Gen and him broke up he can admit it was nice getting attention.

But since the love letter landed up in his hands from Lara Jean, girls can flirt all they want but he was perfectly content with the fact that he is in love with the most perfect girl in the-

"Hi Peter." Gen smiles at him as he walks into the hallway as watches as Gen and her best friend Emily walk up to him.

"Hey." Peter smiles but looks over her head where he sees Lara Jean going to her locker.

"Big game coming up." Gen tries to get his attention.

"Yeah, look Gen I've got to go. Let's talk later." Peter says and then walks away from her to walk to his both beautifully dressed and beautiful -period-girlfriend.

Lara Jean has always had an amazing sense of style but this year she was trying something else. She said she was channeling her inner "Rachel Berry" mixed with a lot of "Molly Ringwald". Peter had no idea who the first one was but knew molly as he was forced to endure Lara Jeans favorite movie.

She wore her new favorite fluffy white coat with stockings and high court heels. Her hair was down with a yellow alice band to hold some of hair back.

Peter liked it when her hair was down and she had done her hair more and more often since they started fake dating.

"All juniors,please report to the cafeteria to choose your spring service commitments." Mrs Button, the schools secretary, said over the intercom.

Peter ran up to her to catch her off guard as she kisses her check and nuzzle into her neck. She giggles slightly smiling at him.

"'Sup, Covey?" He smiles at her and leans against the locker next to hers. Lara Jean takes her jacket off to place in her locker.

"Ready?"

"Always." She says taking out a zip-locked bag and opening it to reveal a snickerdoodle.

Peter knew what that meant.

"Ooh." Peter says, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"What do you mean?" She pulls the snickerdoodle out of the packet.

"Uh, snickerdoodles," Peter says simply, "They're your pensive bake."

"How do you know that?" She says before taking a bite.

"dunno. Maybe from that picture, you posted on Instagram a few months ago, #pensivebake?" Peter explains hoping that this will persuade her to talk to him.

"Oh, yeah." Lara Jean says with a mouth full of the cookie. She put the rest back into the packaging into her locker, "That's when I didn't know what was going on between us."

"That's not what's going on now, I hope," Peter says.

Why did it feel like she was having second thoughts about them? Also why now?

Lara Jean looks intensely at him before taking his hand and pulling it over her shoulders.

"Do you remember when Kitty sent out my love letters?"

Peter smirks a little. It is time he will never forget.

"Is that a serious question?"

"No, of course you remember." She giggles a little before saying, "But...remember when you asked me who got the other ones, and I said the last one went to someone from Model UN?"

"Mm-hmm."

"It was John Ambrose McClaren." She announces.

Wait what?

"No shit!" Peter exclaims taming his arm off of her to look at her. To say the least, Peter was shocked because well, "McClaren? That was my boy." Peter says.

"Well, he wrote me back." She says further as Peter takes her hand again.

"He wrote you... Like, an actual…" Peter struggles to form the words because well people don't really write letters anymore. Except well Lara Jean but that was part of her charm. "Like, an actual letter? Or an email? Or…"

"Yeah, like a real letter in the mail."

"Huh." Peter says still thinking about the fact that someone had taken time to respond to a love letter written by His girlfriend in the form of an actual letter.

But the way Peter remembers John is to do strange things like that.

After all once upon a time, John Ambrose McClaren was his best friend.

"He say anything about me?"

"Like what?" Lara Jean frowns.

"I dunno." Peter then tries to put on a sophisticated accent because even through McClarens stutter he still spoke really well, "Like, "Um, how's Kavinsky? How's he doing?"" Lara Jean and Peter chuckle together.

"Nope." She shakes her head.

But then it dawns on him that the most natural response to a letter is wanting to respond, that's is why McClaren responded. Would she?

"Did you write him back?" Peter asks.

"Not yet."

When they turn the corner he stops in his tracks as does she when Peter says, "Oh, so you're, like... you're, like, going to, planning on it?"

"I probably should." Lara Jean shrugs.

"Why?" Peter frowns

"Because it'd be rude not to."

Peter can see she is confused by his own confusing but the truth was that Peter was only confused as it why she was telling him about an old love letter that she had written way before they were an actual couple- real or fake.

"Then, I don't know why you're telling me all this." Peter's frown deepens, "Are you asking for my permission or…"

"No, I just thought it was gonna be strange if I didn't tell you." Lara Jean says looking down quickly before looking at Peter with a questioning look.

Peter was very aware of the fact that this was her first relationship and more than that he was very aware that she may feel comfortable about talking to him but uncertain on how to broach other things.

Peter looks into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her cheek and her neck causing her to giggle and push him away.

He takes her hand and leads her to the cafeteria where Peter continues to try and nibble on her ear playfully causing her laugh.

"Stop." She laughs as the walk into the cafeteria where a throng of juniors are getting ready to sign up for one of the most important days of the year, especially for juniors.

The Spring Service Commitment.

"Half of these people never look this serious," Peter says as they walk in, "Watch after the first week of volunteering they will stop going."

"How do you know that?" Lara Jean asks.

"Because I am one of those people." Peter says causing Lara Jean to belt out laughing.

"Please choose your service commitments wisely." Says student body president, Robbie Wang who had always annoyed Peter and his friends with his preppy perfect self, "You will be representing Adler at your chosen post. Expand your horizons, people! Thank you."

Just as Peter was about to say something snarky to Lara Jean about Robbie, Trevor walked up to the couple with a bright smile on his face.

"Yo! PK, what's up, big boy?" Peter lets go of Lara Jeans hand to high five Trevor and slap his back as they hug.

"'Sup, LJ?" Trevor says at Lara Jean who awkwardly stands by as they greet.

"Hi, Trevor." She says in a way that almost sounds over friendly but with just a hint of judgement, and Peter knew exactly why.

The day after Trevor had told Peter via text that Pam and him had broken up, Peter had gone to Lara Jeans house.

"Did you hear!" Lara Jean had said when she opened the door for him.

"Hey Covey," Peter had kissed her cheek and then walked into the empty house, "How are you, I'm good. That's great."

"Seriously Peter did you know?" She closed the door and walked behind Peter has he threw himself on the couch.

"Heard what?" Peter asked.

"That Trevor cheated on Pam!" Lara Jean announced taking her phone revealing the text messages between Lucas and Lara Jean.

Lucas: I heard it from Gigi!

Peter rolls his eyes. Gigi was the captain of the cheerleading squad and was notoriously messy.

"I wouldn't take that seriously," Peter shrugged, "Trevor texted me, apparently they broke up. But knowing them it's probably a fight."

"What do you mean knowing them? They don't fight often." Lara Jean said and then shakes her head, "Peter no look at these texts apparently it was at that party after the the first lacrosse game."

Peter frowns and then looks at the text messages again between Lucas and Lara Jean. That was impossible, Peter thought, he would have swore that Trevor was with him the whole night. But he could not say anything to Lara Jean because he was certain he was really drunk but furthermore If guys cheat, the girls friends of the villains friends generally start getting paranoid.

But Peter was certain there had to be some sort of mistake as he was sure it was Trevor who took him home that night.

And wasn't Pam at that party.

Peter shakes the memory off and looks at Lara Jean who is looking at her friend.

"Yo," Trevor says, "bro, so check it out. We already snagged six spots at Oakwood Market." Trevor points at the Oakwood stall, "Everybody's in, done deal."

Peter looks at Lara Jean who looks slightly skeptical.

"Come on Covey," Peter says. "Let us sign you up."

"Oakwood?" She grimaces.

"Yes."

"I kinda thought we'd volunteer at Belleview together." Lara Jean says slightly shy.

Peter looks between his friend and his girlfriend clearly torn by the very obvious choice.

"Okay, I'm out." Trevor backs up grinning slightly as he is single now and does not have to deal with this, "Uh, enjoy your fight."

And he is gone.

Judging from past experiences for Peter and his ex, this could easily turn into a fight.

"Come on, let me sign you up." Peter tries looking at his girlfriend, "It'll be fun."

"Margot volunteered at Belleview." She shrugs, "And, besides, Belleview looks better on college applications."

This made sense, this was important to Lara Jean. Peter knew that dating her could come with a territory of expectations, especially she was one of the smartest people he knew. Personally Peter felt she didn't have to impress colleges anymore than she already had.

"I dunno, it was just the guys…" Peter said looking at the stall where his friend had assembled to sign up the spots thatTrevor had left open, "We kind of decided that we were gonna do Oakwood when training started. But, um…"

Peter felt stuck. He really wanted to hang out with Lara Jean but also wanted to hang out with his boys.

He then feels Lara Jean grab his arms and edge him towards the Oakwood stall, "You should go. I'm gonna sign up for Belleview." Lara Jean smiles.

"Are you sure?" Peter Ask's frowning at her.

"Mm-hmm." She smiles and then blinks at him, "Go sign up. Seriously." She pushes him slightly back but he steps forward.

"Okay, well," Peter said taking her hands, "let me make it up to you. Let's meet after practice for coffee. Five o'clock."

She smiles shyly at this before saying, "Sounds good."

Peter then kisses her cheek and then walks towards his friends who smile at him.

"So you are not being whipped into following around your girlfriend like a lap dog." Says one the players, Anthony. The rest of the boys make hissing and noises that clearly boost Anthony's spirits .

"I think you're trying to call him a little bitch Anthony," Trevor rolls his eyes, "And this is Kavinsky he can never be anyone's bitch."

Peter continues taking the pen from Anthony before writing onto the sign up sheet.

"It's ok Trev," Peter shrugs, "I'm ok being the bitch with prettiest girlfriend and not being benched again."

"Ooooh!" The guys say laughing out loud causing Anthony to frown.

Anthony was a punk, Peter knew but lacked a lot people skills that is required of him especially since he is new to the team, replacing Greg…

And he was a sophomore with a lot of attitude.

But seemed harmless enough.

Peter turns to look at Trevor who is now silent looking in the distance. Peter turns to see Pam walking in the cafeteria with a bunch of cheerleaders.

"You good bro?" Peter turns back to Trevor to ask.

"Yeah I am." Trevor shrugs, almost bitterly. Almost angrily.

This is what confused Peter, if Trevor was responsible for all the hurt and heart break why wasn't he fighting? To be fair Peter had seen with His ex before Pam how if someone betrays him once, Trevor was not as forgiving. In fact Trevor was better at keeping grudges than secrets and he was excellent at keeping secrets.

But in this case Trevor _had betrayed_ Pam! Why wasn't he fighting like a remorseful person.

After Peter had found out via Lara Jean, Peter admits that he did the bad friend thing and had not even asked him if it was true because a part of him wasn't even sure.

"Looks like Gen is back at it again." Trevor says snapping Peter out of his deep thought moment.

Peter turned to see Gen talking to Lara Jean at the Belleview stall.

"She has it bad!" Trevor says and turns back to the guys.

She did, Peter thought, but she also had secrets Peter hoped that she would never reveal.

But she _promised_, Peter thought more, she promised she would tell.

And a part of him knew she would keep the secret but that would never stop Gen from _taunting_ Lara Jean with it.

**Authors note- I own nothing **

**Yay! Finally! Sorry it took so long to get it to you. I am a journalist too. So between stories I have to find time to write but don't worry more juicy juicy chapters coming. **

**And always please **

**Review review review review! **

**And I do read your reviews and you guys are really so amazing! I'm glad you enjoyed the last one I did on Peter's POV *heart faces* wow I hope I can make you this proud with this one . **


	4. Chapter4

Chapter Four- I'm the man

Peter walks down to practice after the last bell rings for school with Trevor.

"I'm just saying PK," Trevor explains as he hold his gear, "It's a little weird that Gen after all this time still has the need to talk to Lara Jean."

"It hasn't been that long." Peter shrugs. Has it?

Peter thought back, it had felt like forever since him and Gen had been together. It also felt like forever since she had dumped him for A college kid named Brad.

Peter still thought back to those moments at times.

_One afternoon she had come up to him at his locker._

_Peter has greeted her with a big smile and was about to try and kiss her but she pulled back._

_She has tears in her eyes._

_"Gen," he said worried, "What's wrong?"_

_"Can we talk," she said, "Please." It was almost like a whisper._

_Peter nodded slowly and tried to take her hand but she pulled away and led the way._

_They ended up at the bleachers as there were no people around that general area._

_"I was gonna do this over text." Gen sighed as they sat down._

_"Do what?" The lump in his throat rose as he realized that he already knew what was coming._

_"Peter I met someone."_

_Peter just looked at her._

_"He's a freshman at UVC," Gen continued and the tears began to trickle down her face, "He's 19 and he's majoring in pre law."_

_Peter had not known why he was still listening to her at the time because basically it sounded like she was justifying everything._

_"We haven't done anything," Gen wipes her eyes, "I mean...like we haven't gone all the way out of respect for you."_

_"Gee thanks Gen," Peter manages to say but his voice cracked. _

_"Peter please," Gen said with the tears starting again, "This was a hard thing for me choose to do because you and I have been together for so long. But about a month ago I started thinking are we really endgame or is that something we conceived when we were just children."_

_"Conceived?" Peter said because that doesn't even sound like a word she would use in her everyday language. _

_Don't get him wrong, Gen was smart-ish but she wasn't smart enough to use words like that in her day to day talk. _

_"Yes Brad says that could be the reason why stayed together for so long because we are holding onto child like promises," Gen said._

_"I want us to be friends," Gen had said in a tiny voice, "**You are the only one who gets me**…" She takes Peters hands and Peter is frozen, "Can we be friends?"_

_Peter sighed and then nodded slowly._

_She then leaned in and hugs him tightly, "Peter I will always love you."_

"Yo earth to Kavinsky?" Trevor says when the had finally made it to the field. Peter shook his head and looked at Trevor, "You good?"

"Yeah yeah," Peter says. "I, um was just thinking about the day that Jen and I broke up."

"Oh." Trevor looks a bit taken aback, "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Peter asked.

"Ending things with her?"

Peter frowned at this question. Trevor knew how Peter felt about Lara Jean. In fact Trevor was always raging on about how whipped Peter was so it felt weird that Trevor would as this.

More than that, Trevor knew it was technically Gen to end it with him.

But then when Peter looked at Trevor he knew that the question had nothing to do with him.

It had everything to do with Pam.

But once again, it was Pam who had broken up with him.

Right?

"Oh?" Peter says as guys start walking onto the field, "You know I don't but I have this fundamental feeling that -that question was not for me."

Trevor looks at Peter before looking down and saying, "I don't know what you want me to say Peter."

Ok Peter, he saying your full name. Play this one cool. Peter thought to himself.

"I mean we haven't spoken about it," Peter says, "It's been weeks since-"

"Since I cheated on Pam." Trevor snaps at Peter.

Peter goes quiet for a moment realizing that he had touched a nerve before saying, "Look what I want to say is this...I don't know what happened that night she claims you cheated but I was with you and I can attest for that."

"No you can't!" Trevor snaps again, "You were drunk."

"Yeah I get it bro but T I have been way more drunk before and have remembered Shit," Peter tries to defend, "I feel like I remember every aspect of that night. You were with me the whole night."

"I was drunk too." Trevor shrugs.

"You drove me home and then drove yourself home." Peter chimes in and then realized that a fight could break out between the two of them so he calms and then says, "Look, I don't know what happened and you don't have to tell me unless you want to. But I will say this, you're allowed to move on no matter what actually happened."

Trevor takes a breathe before saying, "I'll be good bro don't worry about me."

"Ok," Peter says, "cool."

"Cool bro." Trevor smiles and then looks at the field, "Looks like everyone is here."

Peter smiles and then high fives his best friend as coach walks onto the field with the other assistant coaches.

"Listen up!" Everyone rounds up around Coach Williams, "This game on Friday is out vengeance game!" He looks around, "Bennet! What is vengeance ?" Jacob Bennet looks at coach ready to answer but Coach Williams already answers for him, "It is when someone does a wrong to you and you kick their ass and show them how to really do a wrong."

Coach Williams had always been tough on everyone when it came to physical activity but his pride and joy was his lacrosse team. Where most schools in the US celebrated their football teams, Coach Williams likes the subtle artistry that went into lacrosse.

When he came into Adler five years ago, the team wasn't as good as they are now but then Williams had personally whipped them into shape.

Then Peter came and Williams thought all of his prayers had been answered.

Where Adler had once only been a very strong academic school in their district, they had now become also big on sports.

Williams also became head of physical activities at Adler, which meant he recruited outside help for the other sporting activities while he nurtured lacrosse, basketball and track.

"I don't care about your teen rom com dramas," Williams says aggressively looking at each person and then stopping at Peter before looking at the teams again "I don't care about your pathetic secret high school beer pong parties!" William's now speaks with his hands too, "I don't care about your dumb cyber addiction to gaining the most likes on a tactless image designed to make other teenagers feel bad about themselves."

Peter frowned. He was on a good role until then.

"And if the school system wasn't so obsessed about maths," Williams said, "I wouldn't care about your homework either but I kind of don't have a choice."

"You can't say that." One of Williams assistant coaches, the Physiotherapist Dr Niesha Hendricks rolls her eyes. She was always calling him out.

William grunts before saying, "Vengeance is not about just taking that championship away from the former victors. It's about the man you'll become thereafter."

The team looks at coach intensely as does Peter.

"For a lot of you," Coach looks in Peter's direction, "Winning a championship will get recruiters' attention. This can determine what men you will be in the future." Williams then leans and says, "Do you want to be just boys who played lacrosse for- what do you call it- clout? Or do you want to be men with a championship to their name!"

Peter knew this was important.

The recruiters are important to him. He's mom couldn't afford college tuition and he'll be Damned if he must ask his dad to help.

"Men!" Peter said causing everyone to look at him suddenly. Peter stands tall and looks at Williams, "We will become men!"

"Men!" Trevor says following after Peter.

"Men!

"Men!

And soon everyone chimes in with so much enthusiasm one would swear you could taste the championship.

"The first step is beating Claremont!" Coach said, "beating Claremont is our biggest obstacle because we lost the championship to them last year. We have work to do." Williams looked at Peter, "Kavinsky round them up. We are doing cardio today! Niesha take their phones. They know the rules."

After what seemed like a hundred hours of practice, an exhausted yet enthusiastic team comes off the field to hit the showers when Peter sees Chris standing at the end of the field.

He frowns because he realizes that it's pretty late and she has no reason to here.

"Kavinsky!" She snaps she looks at him, "There you are!"

Peter jogs up to her and says, confused, "You looking for me?"

"Yeah," she pulls out a paper out and slams into his chest, "You forgot your poetry quiz in remedial English today. Remember we have that Edgar Allan Poe quiz to finish."

This semester Peter was taking a remedial English literature class with a bunch of juniors to stay on track to graduate on time, otherwise they would have to go to summer school.

And Peter had already planned in his head that his summer would be spent with Lara Jean.

Trevor walks up to Chris and Trevor.

"Hey PK," Trevor says holding Peter's lacrosse stick, "You forgot your stick and your phone!"

"Thanks man." Peter said, taking his stick and his phone from him.

"Hey Chris." Trevor smiles at her.

Chris smiles slightly, "What's up Pike." Her smile fades when she says, "I heard you and that sophomore broke up."

Trevors smile disappears but he plays it cool, "Yeah so?"

"So now you know how it feels when the whole school lies about you." Chris says and then looks at Peter, "Kavinsky what are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked not sure at which question he was referring to.

"Don't you have a date with LJ? It's like past 6'o clock." Chris then turns on her heel and walks away.

Peter's whole post workout euphoric glow leaves his body when he realizes that he made plans with Lara Jean.

"Shit!" Peter says running away from Trevor towards the shower rooms but not before he hears Trevor say,"Yo Chris hold up. What did you mean?"

But Peter is so late he doesn't even have the time to unpack that.

The Cafe is directly across the diner where Peter and Lara Jean regularly go. But they did love coming into the coffee shop as Lara Jean loved Chai Lattes and Peter dives their Columbian Americano.

When he practically jumps out of his car before even parking correctly and throwing himself into the coffee shop he sees a despondent looking Lara Jean.

"Okay," Peter says moving her jacket and bag out the way so he could sit down, "I am so sorry, Covey...Coach made us run the bleachers until everyone practically puked."

"Well, you could've let me know." She says softly but Peter can heat the disappointment in her voice.

"I would've," Peter says looking at her trying to get her to understand, "but he has that rule: no texting during practice or else you don't start." Peter looked intensely at the table remember the speech about being a man, perhaps he should mention it to her he thinks, "I need to play every single game, so it's kind of…" Peter then thinks and retracts the idea. Or perhaps while she is just looking at you going on your tangent is not the best time.

"I'm really sorry." Peter sighs and watches as she smiles slightly and places her chin on her hands, "I should've came up with a better plan that didn't leave you hanging."

"Yeah," She smiles but sounds sincere, "you should've."

This was it. The reminder he needed that he didn't regret the break up between him and Gen.

If this had Gen, she would have been mad forever that would have resulted in Peter having to make an elaborate, and expensive, apology.

Lara Jean was different. A good difference.

"Let's get out of here." Peter indicates with his head which causes Lara Jean to frown yet grin at the same time.

"What?"

"Call your dad." Peter hands her-her IPhone.

"What?" She says again taking the phone from him as Peter begins to pack her things.

"Tell him you're gonna be home late." He instructs her simply.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out."

"Okay." She says just as simply as he announced it.

Peter and Lara Jean walks up to the entrance of Sizzler Amusement Park and the whole way, Lara Jean cannot stop smiling.

"You excited?" Peter asks while the walk hand in and hand.

"Oh my god Peter yes." She grins are him and squeezes his hand just the way Peter liked. It was like their assurance policy, when the knew something was real real or when they wanted to check on each other, they hold hands and someone would give a slight squeeze.

It was their thing.

Peter pays for their tickets and they walk into the amusement park excited.

Peter looks at her smiling and takes her hand, "Ready?"

"I am." She exclaims.

"Yeah?" Peter smiles so happy to see her happy.

"Come on, let's go!" She says as hand in hand they run like school children to the rides.

As they run, Peter can't help but notice how beautiful she looks as she giggles as they run. She looks carefree and full of excitement.

Peter wants to document this moment forever. He stops them in front a ride and pulls his phone out.

"Come take an Instagram video with me." Peter says pulling her in. He opens the app.

"Now?" Lara Jean says.

"Yeah," Peter resounds, "Then I wanna go on that ride over there with you. That fast one."

"Let's go now."

"We will now come on." Peter says. "I just need to find the right angle." Lara Jean rolls her eyes at this comment but still smiles, "ok here." He starts recording, "We are here together at Sizzler." He smiles at the camera as does she.

"We are going to go on the ride before your girlfriend looses her mind." Lara Jean says kissing his cheek and running towards the ride, leaving Peter with his recording video.

"You heard her, got to go." He posts the video quickly and joins Lara Jean in the queue.

But they don't wait long as they get on the ride and sit in the seats together.

Lara Jean is so giddy with excitement it causes Peter to laugh as he has never seen her like this.

The ride lifts to begin.

"Whoo!" Peter screams.

"Here we go!" Lara Jean shouts as the ride begins to spin.

But as the ride begins to spin, Peter feels the effects of lacrosse and now being on a spinning machine start to really make him slightly light headed.

"Oh shit," Peter laughs which causes Lara Jean to look at him, "I think I'm gonna feel this ride." He closes his eyes.

"This is your idea!" Lara Jean looks at him and he can hear the smile she has on her face.

"I know!" Peter says and keeps his eyes closed even more which causes Lara Jean to belt out with laughter some more.

"Are you laughing at me?" Peter Ask's peering at her with one eye.

"Yes," Lara Jean said, "I have never seen you so scared."

"I am not scared." Peter said opening both eyes, "Here I'll prove it." He tries time keep both eyes open but then just looks at Lara Jean who is smiling at him. She leans in as does Peter and then they kiss.

Peter didn't believe in that crap that he saw in those cliche movies where someone, usually the female, takes the pain and suffering away of the other person, usually a male.

But Peter felt the dizziness lift as her lips sank into her.

When they pull away from each other she smiles at him and says, "I love this date."

The grin on Peter's face says it all.

"What would you do if I just barfed all over your right now?" Peter asked, "Would you still love this date?"

Lara Jean starts laughing, "I'm a hopeless romantic not a crazy person. Let's not test that theory though."

Peter laughs and then pretends to barf all over which causes her to howl with more laughter.

When they get off the ride Peter says, "Let's not do that that again."

Lara Jean and laughs and pulls out her phone, "Let me take a picture of you in front of it." Lara Jean says and walks a little back so she can take the picture, "Then you can caption it 'I'll never forget that one time I almost barfed on my girlfriend'"

"Funny." Peter mockingly glares at her but then poses for her photo.

After that Lara Jean grabs her hand but is still skipping with excitement.

"All right, what do you want to do next?" Peter asks.

"Bumper cars!"

Peter and Lara Jean later end up at the water shooting game where they are racing to get the unicorn to the top.

"I got this. I got it! Come on." Peter said as for that brief moment he thought he was in the lead.

"Come on. Go, go, go, go, go!" She kept saying to herself determined to beat him and Peter's brief moment was not looking faint as she both catches up to him and get in the lead.

Peter tries using one hand to hold hers down which results in her slapping his hands away.

"Stop, don't. Ow, Peter!" She exclaims which causes Peter to laugh but his humor is soon diminished as she wins the water shoot.

"Victory is mine!" Lara Jean smiles while Peter just claps feigning defeat, "I win!"

"Well done." Peter says once again just happy to see her happy.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Lara Jean gets the stall workers' attention. When she does she points out a snow globe, "Could I get this, please?"

After she is handed the snow globe she turns with Peter who looks at the romantic globe and realizes that this for Lara Jean was perfect, as she had a perfect romantic moment with him.

"Please watch." She instructs him as he stands behind her and puts his arm around her placing his hands on her stomach.

"Okay." Peter says and without thinking kisses her cheek which as always is soft and rosy, "I'm watching."

As they did watch as a couple in the snow globe was tipped upside down and back up around for fake snow to fall on them.

For Peter he knew there was an interpretation made by Lara Jean for this but for him all he took from this moment, is that he had watched his girlfriend win this gift and she would place it in her room.

And because he knew what type of person Lara Jean was, Peter knew that she would look at this and remember the amazing time she had with her boyfriend.

The boyfriend that loves her.

After the dust settles in the snow globe Lara Jean turns and looks up at Peter. Peter thinks she is going to thank him but instead she does the most unLara Jean think ever and kisses him and with all the fever and might in the world.

The kiss made Peter a lot more dizzier than what the ride did but unlike the ride, he didn't mind.

**Authors note**

**You guys!!**

**Your reviews give me so much late and honestly are the biggest motivators for me to get chapters out so quickly.**

**Love you guys please review!**

**More surprises are coming up, so keep reading. **

**And always please please please review.**

**Love CJ**


	5. Chapter5

**Authors note**

**Disclaimer- characters belong to to Jenny Han **

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been trying to find every moment to write. I think I started writing this while I was in court (for a story) but yes have a read! Lovely first part of the surprise in this chapter. **

**Next chapter coming very soon. **

**Chapter Five- ain't my fault **

Peter walked into school Wednesday, two days after his amazing date with Lara Jean. He was still chipper. Still happy. And still feeling renewed.

Lara Jean had always had that affect on him when he spent time with her outside of school.

Don't get him wrong spending time with her during school was amazing but there were so many prying eyes that she didn't seem too comfortable about.

"Kavinsky!" Speaking of prying eyes Emily Comes walking past him with A bunch of cheerleaders, one of them being Gigi.

"What's up Emily?" Peter smiles slightly. Since Greg had left, Peter had hardly seen both Emily and Gen and since they were always together it was an added bonus.

"Nothing much," she giggles, "I was just telling Gigi that a couple of days ago I saw your girlfriend sitting alone at a coffee shop claiming to wait for you. Bored already?"

Shit, Peter thought. And there goes his very good preppy mood.

"Aren't you?" Chris said walking past the group.

"I'm sorry Chris it seemed like you had something to say!" Emily says glaring at Chris as she walks to her locker not far from this very conversation.

"What can I help you with Emily?" Peter says drawing her back in before a fight starts.

Emily looks back at him, "The game Friday? Apparently Gigi here is throwing a party."

Peter looks at Gigi who is smiling, slightly nervously. Peter could only assume that everything to do with the fact that she didn't want her parents to find out that she was throwing a party.

"I don't know I'll have to find out from the guys." Peter shrugs, "What do you need from me?"

"Booze." Emily says simply.

"But a controlled amount." Gigi says quickly which causes Emily to stare at her before looking back Peter.

"I'll see what I can do," Peter thought. It was going to be tricky because Greg had always been the plug when it came to illegal-ish substances are parties because his sister could easily access them. Now he was not here. "Greg usually did that shit."

At his name Emily flinches slightly which causes Peter to frown for just a moment.

"Do whatever you need to do." Emily shrugs.

"Do whatever you need to do for what?" Gen says from behind Peter who turns to find her a little more than confused.

"Oh there you are." Emily smiles, "Gigi is hosting a party at her house Friday after the game."

"You're making party arrangements without me Emily?" Gen says and Peter recognizes that tone. It's a mixed between irritating and sarcasm.

"I didn't realize I needed your permission girl." Emily smiles without it reaching her eye, "Besides you should thank me, Peter is coming."

Everyone around them is quiet including Peter who sees Lara Jean walk into the passageway.

"Why would she be happy?" Peter says, "I have a girlfriend." Before anyone can respond Peter walks towards Lara Jean who looks up at him and smiles.

"Hey Covey." Peter smiles when he reaches her and leans down to kiss her.

"Hey." She says against his lips before heading towards her locker. Peter follows her as she opens her locker to take her books out.

"How was your night?" Peter asked.

"Uneventful." She shrugged, "Margot called which was nice. She has a date with a boy tomorrow night."

"Yeah?"

Peter know how much Margot was hurt when he found out about the love letter that her sister wrote to her ex boyfriend.

I think what hurt Margot more was realizing that there was a part of Sanderson that really wanted to be with Lara Jean.

Well suck on that Sundance kid, she is mine!

"His name is Ravi." Lara Jean giggles, "He's from London."

"Why are you giggling?" Peter frowns at her.

"Because she was telling me how they met last night," Lara Jean puts her bag in her locker as she says this, "They have such a cute meet cute. I wish we had one."

"A what?" Peter said confused.

"A meet cute." Lara Jean giggles some more, "A meet cute is like a scene or a moment in a movie or television or whatever in which the two people who will become a future romantic couple meet for the first time. sometimes it's unusual or humorous, or you know cute." She shrugs.

That made sense Peter thought. She was a hopeless romantic after all. She would know terms like this.

"Um hello we did have a meet cute!" Peter frowns again, "We met because you wrote me a love letter when you were eleven. You know golden specks in eyes, first kiss, the whole best friend not liking that tid bit." Peter looks at Lara Jean and grins, "Remember?"

Lara Jean smiles a little before saying, "I don't know if that counts if you're still in love with someone else."

"Nope,"Peter shakes his head and takes her hands , "It was you. It's always been you."

Lara Jeans face soften and she leans up to kiss him.

"Yeah, as cute as you are, you do know we have RE now right PK!" Chris says sarcastically causing them to break their kiss.

Peter glares at Chris while Lara Jean just blushes, "Good morning to you too." Lara Jean says.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Chris rolls her eyes, "I'm actually here to tell Kavinsky that he forgets his notes again, then I am definitely going to bring it for you."

"Yeah I wanted to ask why did you bring them?" Peter asked looking at Chris, "You don't owe me anything."

"You stopped dating the she-devil and make my friend happy." Chris smiled and then turned, "Also who knows maybe I was spying on you."

And just like that she bounds off to remedial English.

Peter wondered for a brief moment, what it was like being in Chris's mind...

**Chris POV. **

The bell rang just as Chris walked into class only to see Trevor at her seat.

"Can I help you Pike?" Chris snapped.

He is in the wrong class. Chris thought he was clearly trying to be funny.

"Nope." Trevor grinned, "I'm taking this class for extra credit and need a place to sit."

"You don't need extra credit," Chris said, "You need to move from my seat."

"Yo Pike!" Peter says from behind Chris which in turn causes Chris to look back at Trevor, "What are you doing Here man."

"My dad thought it would be smart you know considering I got a C for my english test last week." Trevor explained.

Chris had heard the stories about Trevor's very strict parents. His dad is a doctor who works at the hospital with LJs dad and his mom is a lawyer. Of course there was a lot of pressure for Trevor to excel beyond any means necessary.

"Ok Awesome," Chris snapped again, "Can you do the smart thing and move from my seat."

"I asked Mr Parker Chris," Trevor said simply, "He said that I can sit anywhere."

"Come on man," Peter said, "I sit at the back. You can sit with me."

"Yes move Kavinsky's fan club that usually sits next to him." Chris said.

"You know you seem really angry with me sitting in your seat, when yesterday you were in my private business." Trevor said simply.

"This is why you're annoying me," Chris frowns, "Because I noted a little discrepancy in your story."

"Alright!" Mr Parker claps his hands starting the lesson, "Chris find a seat quickly. Everyone open their texts to page 314."

Chris glares at Trevor as he smirks at her and sits down behind him.

Mr Parker is an middle aged man who seemingly loved english but more than anything he loved to force other people to love it.

There was no need with Chris, she did love English especially the morbid stuff. Unlike her best friend who was deeply into chicklit.

Chris loved the romance novels that were more deeply rooted into torture. And loved poems with so much underlying sadness to it.

And from the looks of things so did Mr Parker.

_**From childhood's hour I have not been**_

_**As others were -- I have not seen**_

_**As others saw -- I could not bring**_

_**My passions from a common spring --**_

_**From the same source I have not taken**_

_**My sorrow -- I could not awaken**_

_**My heart to joy at the same tone --**_

Mr Parker took his time reciting the poem with such passion that it almost felt like he had forgotten that he had a class full of mean teenagers.

"What does this mean?" Mr Parker looked up from his book to look at the class.

Everyone stared at him in silence.

"No one?" Mr Parker said shaking his head, "I am disappointed."

"To be fair Mr P you haven't exactly taught this poem." Chris chimed in.

"It was homework Christine," Mr Parker said his voice drooling with condescension, "I suppose you will tell me that you were far to busy to read the poem even just before class."

Oh did she mention that Mr Parker hates Chris but to be honest Chris had forgotten it was homework.

"But knowing you and your smart little mouth you won't be able to tell me!" Mr Parker says, "Very typical of-"

"The poem is about the gloomy and dark reflections of some old guys life." Trevor pipped you

Chris frowned at the back of his head.

Mr Parker seemed taken aback by this as did the rest of the class. Chris even saw Peter frown at his friend.

"The poem Mr Parker," Trevor said pointing at it, "It's by Edgar Allan Poe. The poem recollects the childhood memories of the him right. It also illustrates how the experiences of his childhood have affected his life."

"Well Mr Pike I'm happy to see that you can outsmart Miss Laughlin," Mr Parker said, "Although it does not take that much."

Chris heart sank. She loved English but she hated this class.

When class was open Trevor came up behind her.

"Hey um you can have your seat back tomorrow." Trevor said awkwardly.

"What?" Chris frowned.

"You seriously can," Trevor said shrugging, "Seems like you were really attached to it."

Then Chris saw it. He felt sorry for what Mr Parker had done.

Chris sniggered a little, "You keep it Pike. You're the new class fave."

She begins to walk away but then Trevor stops her.

"No that's not what I mean I just…" Trevor sighs and then pulls her back into the empty classroom where everyone including Mr Parker had already left.

"Hey watch it!" Chris shrugged him off her arm.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Trevor asked, "I tried to ask you yesterday but you kind of disappeared."

Chris frowned at him and saw the look on his face. Chris wished that someone care that much about any of her silly secrets.

"Is that why you're taking this RE class?"

"No," Trevor said quickly, "I really need to get into a good school you know."

Chris nodded, "Yeah I get it."

"So why did you?"

"It's not my secret to tell." Chris shrugged, "You're nothing of me and neither is she."

"I know your best friend is friends with her." Trevor noted.

"Yeah I know but I have also noticed that your best friend doesn't know so…" Chris said, "All these Connections and stuff...people are bound to get the story wrong."

Trevor looked like he was thinking about it for a long time.

"You know what you should do is not think too hard about it," Chris said shrugged, "People are talking now because they have nothing better to do."

Trevor nodded. Chris then smiles a little before pating him on the shoulder, "I liked your Edgar Allan Poe little analysis."

Trevor grins, "I was hot wasn't I?"

"I didn't say hot," Chris rolls her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't flatter me." Trevor smirks at her.

"You wouldn't want that." Chris walks to the door.

"Why that?" Trevor asked.

"You wouldn't know how to handle it." Chris then turns and walks out where she see Lucas and Lara Jean at her locker.

Their friendship had flourished in the last couple of weeks. Chris was a little skeptical about this but then Lucas kind of completed their little group. He also gave solid advice.

Lucas and Lara Jean we're scrolling through Instagram when Chris appeared at them.

"Oh my god I can't believe she's dating that! He's got!" Lucas said taking Lara Jeans phone from her.

"Dates what?" Chris said looking at the phone to reveal a beautiful chocolate toned man who's smile was almost heart throb. "Oh my god? Who is this?"

"Ravi!" Lara Jean smiled, "Margots got a date with him tomorrow and she just sent me this picture."

"Wow this guy is way hotter than Sanderson." Chris said smiling But then Lucas smacked her side. Chris looked up at Lucas pointing at Josh walking past them without saying anything. Not even saying hi to Lara Jean.

"I thought you guys were cool?" Chris asked frowing.

"We are," Lara Jean said shrugging, "He greeted me this morning."

"You have a limit to how much you guys greet each other?" Lucas asked, folding his arms.

"Bet you there's a Kavinsky size reason for that." Chris laughed. Chris was well aware of the letters and she was also not surprised when Lara Jean told her, especially about Josh.

"No it's not." Lara Jean rolled her eyes as she got her chemistry book out, "Yes things got weird but now we are all cool."

"So Kavinsky's cool with a boy you wrote a letter to?" Lucas frowns.

"Yes why wouldn't they be especially if those boys were friends." Lara Jean says quickly and nervously which causes Lucas and Chris to frown at her.

"You good LJ?" Chris asked Lara Jean.

"I...um…I-" Lara Jean began but Peter popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey you ready for Chem?" Peter asked smiling at Lara Jean like she was the only girl in the world.

"Um yeah." Lara Jean said closing the locker of her door. She then looks at us and smiles before walking away.

"And off they walked into the sun set!" Lucas smiles putting his arm around Chris.

"What do you think LJ wanted to say?" Chris asked.

"Probably nothing too deep." Lucas shrugged, "Hey you getting subbies today."

Chris smiles and walks with Lucas.

**Authors note **

**So what did you think?**

**So a lot of people will be asking why Chris is being added you the story and before anyone asks, yes she will be added a little more.**

**So I watched Ps:I still love you again and I noticed that there a lot of gaps in time. And if I'm going to write a workable and comprehensive and good fanfic for you guys then I need to fill those gaps. And Chris is perfect because she was the one to break the news to Lara Jean about you know what. **

**So I have planned it in such a way that you will all see this coming together. I promise. I hope you all trust me lol **

**Your reviews are the best part of this whole experience. Just before I sit down and write I always take the time to read all your reviews twice. So if you want to know what my motivation is- YOU ARE!**


	6. Chapter6

**Chapter six-Waves**

**Game Day! **

Peter could feel the rest of the school buzz with the rest of his team as finally Friday arrived!

Even though this was Not the semis or anything this was an important game. Peter could feel from every one of his team mates that there was an inverted need to win today's game and beat Claremont.

Claremont was great but Peter was determined that his team was better.

"Hey." Lara Jean said walking to him as he walked towards his locker.

"Hey." Peter smiles kissing her cheek.

Lara Jean then reveals a box with four cup cakes in decorated with yellow and blue glitter.

Peter takes the box from her and smiles at her, "What?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck for today." Lara Jean smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek.

"You sure you can't come?" Peter asks with his eyes wide.

"I have to take Kitty to some piano class." Lara Jean says shrugging, "Then I have an extra chem class."

"You don't need extra chem." Peter rolls his eyes and then leans in closer, "Come on Covey. It will be fun. Gigi is throwing a party afterwards."

"Another party?" Lara Jean frowns.

Peter was fully aware of Lara Jeans aversion to parties and since their relationship had become true she was not "contractually obligated" to accompany him to parties.

However because she knew it did make Peter happy, she did come to the odd one every now and then. Peter had a feeling this would not be one those moments.

"Gigi's parents love in this big ass house on the hill." Peter explained hoping this would persuade her but he knew his girlfriend. She wasn't into material stuff like that's and true to his word Lara Jean frowns at this, "Ok fair enough you're not into big houses but we could find spots to be alone."

"We can be alone whenever you want." Lara Jean smirks at her and even flutters her eyelashes before using her one hand to stroke his cheek, "But just not today. Besides I have to be up tomorrow."

"Oh right Belleview." Peter nodded knowing how important this was to her.

"When is your volunteer day?" Lara Jean asks.

"Sunday." Peter grumbles because this meant that he would not be seeing Lara Jean until Monday and this kind of bothered him.

Lara Jean continues to stroke her boyfriend cheek smiling, "I know Monday is so far."

"Maybe I can come over for dinner on Sunday night." Peter perks up, "Hang out with you and Kitty. We could get back into that movie list we have been threatening to go through."

Yes they have a movie list.

When the contract became null and void, Lara Jean used to freak out what they would do in terms of movies because fight club and sixteen Candles has been formulated on the basis of terms in their agreement.

So it was Peter who said a movie list would help them keep to commitment. So every second movie was his but Lara Jeans list right now the list just grew and grew.

**Lara Jeans movies **

**Sixteen Candles **

**10 Things I hate about you **

**Clueless **

**Uptown Girls **

**Can't buy me love **

**I could never be your woman**

**Grease **

**The Nanny diaries **

**Wendy Wu**

**Sleepover **

And that was just off the top of Peter's head. But his list was slightly less romantic and more action and well...Peter.

**Fight Club**

**All Fast Furiouses (except the last one)**

**Marvel super heroes movies**

**DC (but just so she can see why Marvel is the better one)**

**XXX **

**Saving Private Ryan **

"Maybe." Lara Jean smiled and then looked at the box of cupcakes in his hand, "There is salted caramel in the centre."

"Yeah?" Peter perked up. This was another thing that Peter loved about Lara Jean. She was always happy to make his favorites and her salted caramel cupcakes were at least on the top five.

Lara Jean nodded as Peter leaned down to kiss her. A more intense kiss this time.

"Yo Kavinsky is this what it looked like when you hit in the hot tub?" Anthony said walking past with some of the lacrosse guys on the team. Only Anthony laughs as the rest of the guys say nothing. Lara Jean quickly moves away from Peter blushing.

Because Anthony is new to both the school and the team, he had the tendency to get on Peter's last nerve. Peter looks at Anthony with a look that almost builds him ready to fight.

"Hey Anthony get a girlfriend to make out with you." Trevor says from behind Peter coming forward. Ever the peacemaker, Trevor never wanted to fight.

"What about you Pike!" Anthony said clearly annoyed by the site of another senior player coming at him and none of the other players he had walked with not coming with him.

Peter balls his hands into fists but before he can say -or do- anything Lucas comes up to Lara Jean.

"Hey LJ," Lucas smiles simply unaware of all the building tension around, "Hey Kavinsky, thanks for your maths notes, they helped so much."

Peter for a moment frowns at Lucas as Peter does not understand how he cannot see the fist fight that is about to happen.

"Oh damn, Kavinsky is even on team gay!" Antony says sniggering.

"What era are you from?" Peter snaps at Antony, "The whole gay shaming thing is so 2011."

"Yeah I don't know what it was like at your old school," Trevor says, "But here at Adler we accept everyone."

"I mean it did take you dating Lara Jean to talk to me." Lucas murmurs.

"Not now Lucas." Peter whispers and then looks back at Anthony, " And there's a few fundamental problems with you, that you clearly need to iron out."

"And I think you best do it on the bench." Trevor smiles.

"Wait what?" Anthony's smirk has been slapped off his face.

"I could not have said it better myself TP!" Peter feign thinking which causes Lara Jean to giggle. Normally she would not condone getting "even" But Peter guessed that because one of her closest friends had been part of Anthonys jabs she didn't mind.

"You can't do that."

"Actaully he can," Pike said "As Captain of the Lacrosse team he has that authority!"

"Micheals!" Peter snaps at one of the players standing watching the interaction, "You'll be play today." Micheals looks thrilled, "I'll let coach know."

"I am a better player than him Peter!" Anthony argues edging closer.

"No you're a pretentious asshole that learnt to play in his old private school before he was expelled and now daddy sponsors the team." Peter said shrugging.

"My father will take that sponsorship away."

"Yeah he can," Trevor grins, "But as someone who literally looks at the teams budget, I can tell you that our Boosters already give us more than enough."

Anthony glares at everyone before storming off causing everyone around him to laugh but also get to class as the bell rings.

"Thanks for having my back Kavinsky." Lucas smiles before walking to class.

"Anytime Lucas." Peter smiles. Trevor says nothing as he walks away from Lara Jean and Peter. But before he does he high fives Peter with a large smile on his face.

Peter looks down at a smiling Lara Jean.

"That stupid video will be the bane of our existence." Lara Jean rolls her eyes.

"I like banes." Peter shrugs.

"What?" Lara Jean laughs.

"I don't know Covey." Silencing her laughs with a kiss.

But Peter could feel that this time the kiss was less intense.

**Chris POV**

"I can't believe you want to come to the game." Lucas said as they entered the field later that afternoon right before the game was meant to start.

"I don't." Chris said, "but I heard those two talking."

Chris points at the stands to where Gen and Emily are sitting and giggling at something.

"Your cousin?" Lucas frowns, "What she do now?"

"I'm not sure yet," Chris said, "But I heard them talking in the PE locker and she was saying something about rectifying a situation. And that she's hopeful that tonight things will go back to normal."

"So?" Lucas looks confused.

"What do you mean so?" Chris frowns, "Um hello! Back to normal. She's trying to get back with Kavinsky. How do you not get that from rectifying and back to normal."

"How do you?" Lucas rolls his eyes, "Look! I honestly think that Gen is over Kavinsky."

"Oh please." Chris sniggers with not hint of humor, "I know Gen. She loved that boy and now that boy loves our friend."

"Awesome thanks for the history lesson." Lucas looks bored.

"She's not going to give that up so easily." Chris pipped up, "and also Judging from her past actions she will stop at nothing to get him back."

"Past actions?"

"Uh the video of Lara Jean and Peter having sex in the hot tub."

"Ok firstly they were not having sex," Lucas says simply, "secondly, there is no evidence that pin points that video to Gen. and thirdly do you not see the parents sitting here can you not say sex and tape in the same sentence and so loudly."

"Lucas you can't tell me you don't believe that video was her." Chris says.

"No I don't." Lucas says almost hissing, "and don't you saying stuff like that out loud especially to LJ."

"I know LJ knows it was her," Chris shrugs, "there is not a bone in that girls body that isn't intuitive."

"If she's so intuitive and you are so convinced that she's going to rectify the situation," Lucas says, "Why didn't you want invite her."

"I knew she wouldn't come." Chris says and then looks at the coaches beginning to set up for the teams to come out.

Claremont Eagles come out looking ready and amped for a game that Chris was sure to be a turning point for the team.

But she did not care as all she wanted to make sure was that at no point does Peter or Gen go alone together.

Next causing an uproar of cheers and applause, Peter leads the Adler High Whippets out onto the field. They too look ready but slightly more nervous.

Chris rolled her eyes as she saw all the boys squaring their shoulder on the field.

When the ref finally blows the whistle for the game to start it does not take long for Peter to get the ball in his stick.

By the second quarter tension is still high and sweat and dirt is dripping on each other players. Chris looks at Gen and Emily who are staring intently at the game. At some point an older women, who Chris immediatly recognizes, sits down next to Gen.

It's Peter's mom.

Chris frowns as she was sure Lara Jean had said the mother hates Gen.

"Let's not say anything to LJ." Lucas says looking at the mother, "I don't want her to stress out about a visit she can't handle."

Chris nods and looks back at the game. At some point Chris keeps looking between her phone to stay distracted and Gen.

"Hey you have been so distracted you haven't even noticed that number eleven looks this way every quarter break." Lucas says at the third quarter break.

Chris looks at number eleven who looks family by height but could be anyone as he is not taking his helmet off.

"He could be looking at you." Chris shrugs and looks at Gen who is now walking over to Chris seemingly annoyed. Emily of course tails her.

"Christine I know you're like obsessed with me," Gen says standing in front Chris and Lucas at the stands, "But we're cousins please stop staring at me."

"Hey Genevieve I know you like dates Kavinsky," Chris saying using the same tone, "but could you please get a life now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gen says. "What does this have to do with Peter."

"I mean I'm not stupid," Chris says, "Why else would you come to a lacrosse game. Because you have food sportsmanship?"

"Ok firstly this is a school event." Gen snapped, "I technically still sit on the schools spirit committee."

"I sit on that committee too you don't come to meetings." Lucas says cause Chris to smirk.

"I have a popular social life," Gen says sarcastically, "You should try getting one." this causes Lucas to glare at her, "Anyway I don't have to explain myself to the schools rejects."

"The schools rejects who's friends with the girl who literally dethroned the queen of the cafeteria because the king is in love with said friend." Chris smirks.

"I sense you're trying to get to a point." Emily snapped.

"Fine I'll get to it," Chris snaps back, "Both of you are pathetic. Emily what's you're excuse for being here. You're imagining Greg on the field."

Emily looks both taken aback and hurt but Chris does not care these are the girls that made her life miserable for years by spreading false rumors about her, going into her room to take stuff at family event, slut shame her and the list goes on.

"And you," Chris says looking at Gen, "With the PornHub tendencies."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think the rest of the school cares anymore about that video of Lara Jean and Peter," Chris says, "but I do and in particular the videographer of that particularly interesting footage."

Gen looks at Chris for a moment that feels as though she is trying to figure out how and if she should jump Chris.

Instead she just says, "In love with Lara Jean huh? I'll show you freakin love." She then walks away with Emily right behind her.

"What do you suppose that means?" Lucas says.

"I don't know." Chris shrugs, "But she's all bark and not bite. Let's not mention this to LJ."

At the end of the game, Chris smiles slightly as he watches Peter making the winning score of 23-22.

The boys all run to Peter as the final bell rings declaring Adler as the winner.

Lucas is jumping up and down and then looks at Chris before hugging her.

"Ugh you're so annoying." Chris grumbles but welcomes the hug. As she is about to let go she sees number eleven take of his helmet only to find it's Trevor…

Gigi's house is big.

Like really big. It's the type you would see on an episode of keeping up with the Kardashian's. And also it's intimidating but it seems comfortable.

The party is in full swing by the time Lucas and Chris get there.

"I can't stay long," Lucas declares, "I have the soup kitchen tomorrow."

"You could join my dog rescue operation." Chris smiles at him.

"Or you could join me at the soup kitchen." Lucas smirks back cause Chris to roll her eyes.

"Oh my god there's Peggy. I'm going to say hi." Lucas disappears before Chris can say anything.

Chris walks over to the table where the drinks are and grabs and beer. She sees Gen and Emily talking while looking at her. Gen offers Chris the finger when she sees Chris staring at her.

Chris just smirks back.

"Wow how did you manage to piss of the ice princess before shots have come out?" Chris turns to find Trevor standing in front of her with his red cup. He is freshly showers and changed.

"I told her she posted the video of Kavinsky and LJ." Chris shrugs sipping her beer.

"Why is everyone obsessed with this video today?" Trevor frowns.

"I've always been obsessed with it." Chris shrugs.

"Why?" Trevor shakes his head, "It's just a video."

"It's not just a video." Chris says simply, "It's some girls private life left in the open for the world to see without her permission."

"Kavinskys in that video too you know."

"And is he upset about it?" Chris asks looking at Trevor who looks taken aback by the question, "Exactly. It's always different for the girl."

Trevor looks at Chris for a long moment which causes Chris to shove him slightly, "What?" She says not sure why she was feeling shy.

Trevor smiles and says, "Hey I have some strong stuff here that Greg sent me from London."

"What strong stuff?" Chris frowns.

"Some English Vodka," Trevor says, "He told me to drink it with the guys if won the game against Claremont."

"So why are you asking me to drink it with you?"

"You're a better conversationalist." Trevor grins at her which causes Chris to smile.

"Fine." Chris says and follows Trevor out to the pool area which is vaguely empty.

She walks with Trevor forgetting completely that she is meant to watching Gen…

**Peter POV **

Peter was at bliss.

Happy.

Content.

And slightly buzzed but not to a point of no recognition.

Peter sees Anthony glaring at him from the beer pong table but does not care.

Before Peter grabs another drink Peter makes his way to the bathroom.

As he walks to the bathroom he texts Lara Jean again telling her of their win. He had texted her eight times and she had already replied to them all with laughing faces but lots of hearts and congratulations.

This made Peter happy as nothing could ruin his day.

As he is washing his hands the door opens slightly revealing Gen.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Peter says quickly and defensively, "You can't just come into a bathroom when I'm taking a leak."

"Classy." Gen says also slightly buzzed.

"What do you want?" Peter says.

"Don't be rude." Gen comes closer to Peter causing Peter to step back, "I'm confused I thought you said we could be friends."

"We are but I'm confused why we can't be friend in front of the people outside." Peter said trying to slip past her.

"How long has it been huh?" Gen says slightly aggressively.

"How long has what been?"

"Since you've had sex?" Gen smirks at Peter which causes Peter's eyes to snap open even more than they already were, "I mean come on Peter...we don't have to even think about it."

"Th...thththink about what?" Peter stutters.

"We could do it here Peter." Gen slips onto the bathroom to sit down, "I won't tell."

Peter looks at Gen for a long moment and is tempted. Peter would be lying if he told you he was feeling beyond horny and there was only so much his hand and a cold shower could do.

But then he blinks and sees Lara Jean in his head, smiling at him.

He shakes his head and then says, "I love her Gen."

Gens smirk disappears and now is painted with hurt and confusion, "We had everything Peter. We could've had it back."

"You dumped me Gen!" Peter snaps.

"Yeah and you told me to come to the hot tub only for me to find you there all wrapped up in Lara Jean!" Gen snaps back and stands up from the counter.

Peter doesn't want to fight with Gen so he begins to walk away until the sober part of him thinks about what Gen just said.

_...find you there all wrapped up in Lara Jean_

Peter slowly turns to look at Gen who has tears in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Peter asks slowly.

Gen, through her tears, smirks before saying, "It's funny how this life shit works," she shrugs, "You hurt me. I hurt her."

"Don't say it Gen." Peter begged, "Please don't say it.

"I took and posted the video of you and Lara Jean."

_Shit_.

**Authors notes **

**Hey beautiful lovers️️**

**I am totally in love with the you all for the reviews and the story faves and follows wow keep it up please please. **

**More secrets are going to start unraveling in the next up coming chapters so fair warning. **

**Remember if you haven't read confessions (the first one of these) the story may be a little confusing cause I have taken elements from there and placed them here. **

**Let me know how you are liking, loving and hating (although if you hate it I won't lie it's weird that you're here hahaha) **

**Of course disclaimer characters don't belong to me. **

**Can't wait to read your awesome reviews. **

**Next chapter literally baking and almost ready. **

**-love CJ**


	7. Chapeter7

Chapter 7

Peter wanted to blame the way he felt on the alcohol. He wanted to blame how felt on tiredness. He wanted to blame it on anything but knowing that Gen had had this effect on him was making him a little more dizzier.

There she sat on the toilet seat, now, in tears explaining everything that happened that lead her to do this.

The fact of the matter was that Peter was angry but also angry at himself because he knows exactly what he did that led her to do what she did.

Peter refuses to think the thoughts out loud. He refused to add the gaps he erased back into his memory. He just refused.

Peter looks down at his hands and realizes that he could sit down in the bathroom any longer with her. He would end up feeling like he did something wrong and end up feeling like absolute shit.

And Lara Jean deserved more than that.

But you did do something wrong, Peter's subconscious screamed at him.

"Can you please say something!" Gen thinks. demanded looking at Peter with her make up completely smudged from all the tears.

"What do you want me to say!" Peter snapped back, "You did something to hurt me I get it. But why Lara Jean."

"Collateral Damage."

"Bullshit Gen!" Peter pulls on his hair and walks towards the other side of the building to try and breathe. He ends up almost punching the wall before looking at Gen and breathing to say, "I came to you that night."

"I know."

"I came to you to ask if you're good." Peter announces, "I realize that I made certain commitments that's I have been blocking out of my mind."

"I figured."

"But you could have told me then and there how I hurt you Gen," Peter said desperately trying to make her understand, "I could have-"

"You could have what?" Gen blinks, "Comforted me? Gotten back together with me? Dumped Lara Jean?"

Peter thinks about it again. He knew even then that he was in love with Lara Jean but he also knew then that a part of him would have always loved Gen.

"Exactly." Gen shrugged, "I was angry. I was emotional. And I just wanted her to hurt. But I wanted you to hurt more."

"It ended up affecting her more." Peter explains, "It affects us."

"And how does that make you feel?" Gen asks but with a tone that states that she already knows.

"...hurt." Peter sighs and then walks to the door.

"Wait that's it?" Gen says standing up, "I tell you that I posted a literal sex tape of you and your girlfriend and you just walk out."

Peter turns slightly to face her and then takes her in. Her hair has grown and her body seems smaller than he remembers. Her eyes are a lot more blue since she has been crying and her features are slightly more sunken then prominent like they used to be.

"If you're looking for me to tell you I'm angry at you…" Peter says, "We both know that won't help because I'll just end up forgiving you tomorrow anywhere."

Peter then opens the door to get out of the bathroom.

It was time to go home.

The next couple of days is Peter trying to nurse a hangover and not allow himself to wallow into guilt.

That latter was a longer process than usual. For one his mind kept trying to tell itself that he wasn't with Lara Jean when the arrangements were made between himself and Gen….

Then when he thought about he felt crippled with so many emotions he decided to just once again put it out of his mind.

He couldn't understand why he felt this guilty. He had done shady shit like this before. Worse even. Well granted they were all to Gen. but he couldn't understand.

Peter walked to the door of Lara Jeans house just as Dr Covey opened the door to leave.

"Ah Peter Kavinsky!" Dan smiled at the young man. Peter liked how he said it. It was like he was placing him on the same level as the DR DANIEL COVEY, MD. It was like he was making Peter his equal. It was like he was saying that he approved of the relationship Peter had with Dan's daughter.

Peter hoped, no a prayer, that he didn't mess it up. But the way tonight was going to go he probably would.

"You're here for the movie night with Lara Jean?" Dan said.

"That's it Dr Covey." Peter smiled, "Hospital?"

"Yes oh yes yes," Dan said grinning, "A patient of mine is about to give birth to twins."

"Shouldn't you be you know rushing to get there?" Peter frowned. It did sometimes freak him out how calm he was when it came matters pertaining to his job.

"Oh no no no," Dan sniggered, "It won't be hours until they're here." Dan tapped his head, "By my estimation, and I hope I am not wrong, they won't be here until tomorrow mid morning."

"Ah." Peter nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"Oh yes before I forget. Congratulations on the big Claremont win on Friday."

"Oh thanks Dr C." Peter smiled at him but then remembered the events of Friday unconsciously.

"You ok?" Dan asked looking concerned, "If you are worried about the girls not making a big deal about this. Too late!"

"No, no, no," Peter shook his head, "I just have a lot on my mind, and honestly I don't know how to sort through them."

For a moment Dan looks at the young handsome teenager before saying, "You know Peter, I may not have experience in raising a son," Peter looks at Dr Covey, "You know having three girls and all but I was your age once. So if you need someone to speak to your son, you're more than welcome to come and talk to me."

"Even if it's about your daughter?" Peter frowned.

"Well then we will have to find a way to work with that." Dan said before patting Peter's back and walking to his car.

Lara Jean walks to the door as Peter watches Dan get into his car and drive away.

"Hey," Lara Jean says causing Peter to turn and look at his smiling girlfriend, "You good?"

Peter took in her appearance. She was wearing her hair in a high bun and clean face. She had an oversized hoodie on with black leggings with puffy slippers. The most basic of outfits and she looks beautiful.

"I'm good." Peter smiles and takes her hand to kiss it. When he looks up at her his smile disappears at the news he had to tell her, "Look we need-"

"Hey!" Kitty came from behind Lara Jean, "Can you stop smoothing and get inside! We have to show him the surprise."

Lara Jean rolls her eyes but pulls Peter into the house where there is a small table with blue and yellow ballots around it with a cake.

"Congratulations!" Kitty screams causing Peter to smile.

"Wow." Peter walks up to the small round cake that has blue and yellow fondant that reads TAKE THAT CLAREMONT! In white and black.

Peter turns to look at a smiling Lara Jean who says, "It's a caramel and Vanilla cake."

"I made you a card." Kitty says handing him a blue and white card with so much glitter that reads You can't beat number 15!

Peter smiles at Kitty and looks all around him at the small but beautiful little set up.

"We are really proud of you." Lara Jean says taking Peter's hand, "So we thought movie night plus cake."

"I love it." Peter says and kisses Lara Jeans cheek, "seriously you guys are amazing."

They decide to watch Iron Man as Lara Jean has not seen it but Kitty and Peter have but think it's a crime against humanity that Lara Jean has not seen it.

Through out the movie Peter is holding Lara Jeans hand and keeps using his thumb to make circles around her hand.

"How was the party?" Lara Jean asked in the midst the movie.

Peter stiffens as he remembers Gens confession but tries to act cool, "Super cool but I left early."

"Why?" Lara Jean frowns while eating her slice of cake, "you love parties."

"I did." Peter smiles, "But now I have you and now I don't like parties without you."

"UM LAME!" Kitty sniggered.

Peter threw a pillow at Kitty which the resulted in a pillow fight between Kitty and Peter.

Which then also resulted in Peter forgetting about the issue he wanted to discuss.

Monday came and Peter walked in with the whole school celebrating the win and the progression into the next round.

Peter high fives everyone, greeted everyone and smiled at everyone. He was at bliss until he saw Gen standing with Emily.

He blinked a few times realizing that he still had Gens burning confession in his head.

Trevor walked up him, well rather he bounced rather than walked up Peter. With a large grin on his face.

"What's with the good mood?" Peter frowned.

"Um," Trevor said, "We won on Friday isn't it obvious. Which remind me what happened to you on Friday."

"Um I need to-" Peter began but was interrupted by the annoying chirping of Robbie Wang.

"Kavinsky!" He said popping out of nowhere right in Peter's face.

"Robbie." Peter blinked.

"I wondered if I could steal a minute with you," Robbie said, "And you Trevor."

"What's up Robbie?" Peter asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you will be supporting us for the Sing-a-song-athon." Robbie said.

"Sing a what?" Trevor frowned.

"Sing-a-song-athon for Valentine's Day." Robbie said rolling his eyes, "You know that holiday next week for all the hopeless annoying romantics."

"Valentine's day is next week?" Peter was shocked and little taken aback. Where the hell was time going.

"As if you don't know Kavinsky," Robbie sniggered, "The King of Romance. We have all heard the stories."

Yes the stories Peter knew about. The stories that were true and the stories that definitely weren't.

All of these stories were all linked to Gen. From the romantic stuff he did for her. All the places that he and her had did...it.

"Robbie can you please get to the point?" Trevor said.

"Yes of course," Robbie said, "We know that last year you made all the girls cry or giggle or just cry again."

"I did?" Peter says.

"With all those Sing-a-song-athons to Gen," Robbie said.

This was true.

Gen was very adamant about the fact that he needed to show everyone his love for her. Especially on Valentine's Day. And though she was very demanding she was also very… Persuasive.

"Not that I entertain gossip," Robbie said, "But I am given to understand that you and Lara Jean Song Covey are a thing now."

"We're not a 'thing' Robbie," Peter felt like he was hissing at him, "She's my girlfriend!"

"Take no offense Kavinsky," Robbie feigned surprise, "I am actually for the team Covey-Kavinsky pair."

"Funny you just said you don't entertain gossip." Trevor said.

"I don't," Robbie blinked, "But...since you are dating someone who is very close to me."

"You're close to her." Peter said.

"Yes," Robbie said once again feigning surprise, "But excuse me if you don't recognize our pairing."

"There's a lot about you I don't recognize Robbie." Peter mummers.

"No matter!" Robbie said, "My point was last year you raised a lot of funds buying all those Sing-a-song-athon tickets. Be a lamb and buy some more." He then looks at Trevor, "I know you're single but you too and tell the guys from the team." He then turns on his heel and walks away.

"That guy is annoying!" Trevor said.

See, it was not only Peter. And Peter knew that Robbie was very good as student body president. He also knew how throw amazing school events and raise pep and spirit for pep rallys and games.

But he knew exactly how to undermine Peter in academic settings and in "intelligent" rumors.

And more so Peter knew that most of rumors that started about him and Gen, was spread by him.

Gen and Robbie were also friends.

"You're telling me." Peter rolled his eyes as the bell rang.

They began walking towards class.

"Hey what did you want to tell me?" Trevor asked.

"Um…" Peter then thought about it…

Knowing that Gen was implicated meant that she wouldn't want anyone to know that she took and posted the video...

"Nothing." Peter thought: so we don't even have to tell Covey, "Absolutely nothing."

**Authors note **

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I have posted but been so busy. Anyway here you all go: HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE. **

**And remember to **

**Review Review Review!**

**Next Chapter: VALENTINES DAY**


	8. Chapter8

**Authors note**

**Hello all my beautiful loves ️ sorry it has taken me so long but have been trying to make sure that this Valentines Chapter is perfect. **

**Chapter nine is ready but is just waiting for all your juicy review which I love love love. **

**Can't wait to read them. **

**For now enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 8 About Love**

**Chris Pov**

_And this was the reason that, long ago, _

_ In this kingdom by the sea, _

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling _

_ My beautiful Annabel Lee; _

_So that her highborn kinsmen came _

_ And bore her away from me, _

_To shut her up in a sepulchre _

_ In this kingdom by the sea._

**_Ugh_**, Chris thought. There was nothing Chris hated more than Valentine's Day.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love _

_ Of those who were older than we— _

_ Of many far wiser than we— _

_And neither the angels in Heaven above _

_ Nor the demons down under the sea _

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul _

_ Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

The stupid hearts. The stupid fussing over what to get people for Valentine's Day gifts. The stupid sad people who don't get valentines crying all over the hallway.

_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_

_In her sepulchre there by the sea—_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

And then the absolute worst! The dumb a spell a group going around singing for people for five bucks.

The ear bleeds that Chris got just from the ones Kavinsky sent to Gen last year. And since Chris shared most of her classes with Gen last year, she heard every rendition of every love song being ripped apart by the Acappella team.

"So why do you I read this beautiful poem?" Mr Parker asks and then looks at Chris, "Miss Laughlin."

Chris rolls her eyes, of course he would pick me, Chris thought.

But Chris still answers by smiling and says, "Because you're lonely on Valentine's Day?" The class sniggers a little.

Mr Parker glares at her before saying, "Yes miss Laughlin's funny comment aside. She is correct- tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

The class seems quiet as they listen as Mr Parker begins his sermon.

"I used to love Valentine's Day." Mr Parker says, "The love. The passion. The romance...and one of the best things about displays of romance is that they can be done through poetry." He walks to the front of his desk, "This poem in particular is a beautiful testament to true love." He walks a little to the side, "Granted that Annabel Lee is the last complete poem composed by American author Edgar Allan Poe and also explores the theme of death," he sighs before smiling fondly, "Poe, the narrator, fell in love with a woman named Annabel Lee when they were young, has a love for her so strong that even angels are envious."

"That seems a little dramatic." Chris says out loud and kicking herself mentally for saying her thought so loudly.

"Maybe," Mr Parker shrugged, "But have you ever been in love Miss Laughlin."

Chris thought back for a moment and realized she had not. Then she thought back to a week or so before that at a party where she was meant to be watching Gen but ended up hanging out with...well the boy who has just stolen a glance in her direction.

Trevor and her had almost finished the whole bottle of vodka with no chaser at the pool area on Lounging chairs.

It tasted horrible, Chris remembered, but she loved the company.

"Oh my god," Chris was buzzed and she couldn't stop laughing at the story Trevor was telling her about the time Greg had gotten so drunk and almost got arrested, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Well you know at least Greg's dad is who he is," Trevor had laughed but then his laugh disappears, "I'm surprised that didn't get him sent away to boarding school."

Chris had seen it. He missed his friend and now that he was drunk- his emotions were surely everywhere.

"Hey he's not dead," Chris shoved him, "You can always talk to him."

"I guess," Trevor shrugged, "I'm just...do you think Emily misses him?"

"What?"

"I mean," Trevor looked at Chris, "She never seems phased and I know she like-likes him...but now she seems like she's forgotten him." Trevor looks at the water in the pool, "I mean imagine a person really claiming to like you and then when you leave acting like you don't exist."

Chris looked at him for a long moment before saying, "You're lonely."

Trevor's head snapped looking at Chris and frowned, "What?" And then laughs without any humor, "I'm one of the most popular guys at school and I have a ton of friend and-"

Chris rolled her eyes before saying, "and how's that popularity working out for you," She takes the bottle from him and takes a long sip before handing the bottle back. She then lies down on the chair before saying, "You can be surrounded by millions of people but still feel lonely, god I'm probably an expert by now."

Trevor frowned before lying down himself and listening to her.

"Your friend went to boarding school in a completely different country Trevor," Chris said turning her head to face him, "Your other friend either spends most of his time on lacrosse or with his girlfriend. And then your girlfriend-"

"Please don't." Trevor cringed.

Chris sighed, "The point is; it's ok to feel lonely sometimes Trevor." She then sits up to look at him, "You're not allowed to lie about how you feel though."

Trevor looks down before sitting up and looking at Chris.

"Are you lonely Chris?"

Chris smiled a little before saying, "Not right now."

"Same." Trevor smiled.

"So on Valentine's Day," Mr Parker brought Chris back to earth, "remember the moment is more important. That will make reflecting much easier anyway."

The bell rings causing everyone to shooting up to leave.

"Hey Kavinsky," Chris hears a girl say as people begin to leave the classroom, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"That's tomorrow Gina." Peter replies, "Also I have a girlfriend."

"I know." Gina says before flipping her hair and walking away, "She's not that much of a threat unlike Gen."

"Hey Gina," Chris barked at Gina who jumped a little, "Check your reference cards, home wrecking is so 2009."

"Check yours," Gina barks back, "Emo-Eavesdropping so is twilight days."

"Hey hey hey," Peter says walking up to the girls before it turns into a fight, "Seriously Gina. Thank you for the wishes but I have a girlfriend who I am 100% committed to."

Gina glares at Chris before storming out the room.

Trevor comes up to stand next to Peter, "I don't think that's going to dissuade her."

"Maybe." Peter shrugged, "But that really wasn't necessary Chris. I can handle myself."

"Somehow I doubt that." Chris said picking up her bag before walking out.

Chris walks out of class and before she reaches her locker Trevor comes up behind her.

"Not a big fan of Valentine's Day huh?" Trevor asked as Chris opened her locker.

"This May come as a shock to you TP," Chris says, "But I have never had a Valentine before."

"Yes because I definitely see you doing the romance thing." Trevor laughed.

Chris feigns shock before saying, "I'll have you know that I can be very romantic."

"Yeah right." Trevor rolls her eyes.

"Sickly romantic even," Chris says folding her arms, "Old school romantic."

"Old school romantic?" Trevor chuckles.

"You know," Chris says, "Boombox holding while backstreet boys is blaring in your ear drums romantic."

"Ok now this I have to see," Trevor smiles, "Here I'll make you a deal. You prove to me that you're sickly romantic and then if I'm swooning by the end of the day I'll take you out for dinner."

Chris looks at Trevor and can't help but feel a weird sensation growing in her spine. Her and Trevor had been hanging out a lot in weird places since that night they had gotten drunk.

Nothing had happened between them but Chris felt like something was growing between them.

But maybe it was just her.

Chris smiles before saying, "Get ready to fall head over heels in love with yours truly TP!"

**Peter Pov**

Their first Valentine's Day.

Peter was nervous when he woke up on Wednesday to find that the date on his phone indicated it was the most romantic day of the year.

And he was with the world's biggest hopeless romantic.

Peter had worked at his mom's store to get the necklace that he knew Lara Jean would love. It was a love locket. She could put a picture of someone in it like they did in those old movies.

And knowing Lara Jean, she would definitely be old school about it.

But his gift felt incomplete.

He had worked at moms shop instead of going to Oakwood for the whole week to save up to get the locket and when his mom had finally handed it to him yesterday, he felt a little peaceful.

As he is packing up his books open to the poem he was meant to be reviewing last night.

He knew Mr Parker was going to ask him questions on this poem today, so Peter decided to review the poem before he went downstairs for breakfast.

_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_

_In her sepulchre there by the sea—_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

Peter tolled his eyes. This guy was so extreme.

He admitted, he loved Lara Jean but not enough for the sun to never shine again.

Although If Peter were to ask Lara Jean about poetry like this she would probably swoon…

"Peter!" His mom shouts from downstairs, "Come on. You're going to be late."

As Peter walks into a comedy transformed school. He can't help but be transported by the amount of work the decorating committee puts into school decorations.

"It legit looks like Cupid threw up all over this place." Trevor said from behind Peter.

"Hey man," Peter laughs and looks around to see if he can find Lara Jean.

"Looking for LJ?"

"Yeah have you seen her?" Peter asks.

"Nope." Trevor shrugs, "The bells about to ring anyway. Might as well get to class."

Trevor was right so they began walking towards class where Chris walks in first looking smug yet excited.

"Happy Valentine's Day oh she who knows no romance." Trevor says sarcastically.

"Happy Valentine's Day oh boys who's futures rely on lacrosse sticks." Chris chirps back but smiles as she walks into class.

Peter frowns after her and looks at Trevor, "She seems a little un-Chris."

"Who knows what goes on in girls minds." Trevor shrugs.

"Kavinsky!" Robbie says loudly from behind Peter and Trevor.

Peter turns to see Robbie wearing bright colours and once again holding his dumb clipboard.

"I have noted that you have yet to see your name on the list for Sing-A Thon." Robbie says as if he is disappointed, "May I suggest a Billie Eilish Mash up melody."

Just as Peter is about respond Mr Parker walks past them, "what are you all still doing standing here. Come everyone is going to recite Annabel Lee today. It's Valentine's Day." He then bounces into class.

Peter notes how chirped he is from a poem and wonders if secretly Mr Parker is a hopeless romantic.

Then it hits Peter…

"Forget Billie Robbie." Peter grins, "I'm about to go old school."

After three classes of the day, a hopeful Peter walks out with his books in one hand and piece of poetry in the other.

"What's in the piece of paper?" Trevor asks walking with him to his locker. Look extremely happy about something.

"The way to Coveys Heart." Peter says simply.

"No offense dude," Trevor frowns, "I know this girlfriend a little more easy going than the last one but that really doesn't mean that she won't kick your ass if your V-day gift sucks."

"Trust me." Peter says smiling as he puts the combination in his locker, "I know Covey. She's simple and loves Romantic gestures. You will see."

Peter opens his locker to find a bunch of colorful cards falling out of his locker.

"Dude, you got spammed!" Trevor laughs.

"Oh, my God." Peter frowns a little moving the ballon that is in his way, "I don't even know who half of these people are."

"Uh, I think it's the girls' soccer team." Trevor laughs and bends down to look at the names on the card.

Peter bends down and looks at some of the the cards.

Dear PK, don't mind all the love. Love K.

"Is it Kelly?" Peter says looking at Trevor and showing him the card, "Yeah, she's nice to me. I like her"

"There's two Kelly's on that team." Trevor says, "Greg hooked up with one of them."

"True that." Peter laughs and then reads another one out loud, "Dear Kavinsky Be mine."

"These girls don't even talk to me for real," Peter said, "Now they want me to be there."

"I guess that's the consequence that comes with being King." A voice says from behind Peter. When Peter stands up to see it s Gen.

Trevor follows in suit.

"Hey Trevor," Gen pipes, "I heard that someone sent you a sing-a thon...or did you send yourself one."

Peter frowns and looks at Trevor, "Someone sent you a sing a thon?" Trevor grins at Peter which makes Peter smile, "What song?"

"I want it that way." Trevor grins completely ignoring Gen.

"The Backstreet Boys?" Peter grins, "Old school. I like it. She's a keeper...whoever she is."

"She sounds lame." Gen shrugs.

"You'd only wish." Trevor says sarcastically.

"What's up Gen." Peter says realising that her energy was ruining his V-day glow.

"I wanted to come say happy Valentine's Day." Gen shrugs, "I mean all the acapella people ruining perfectly good top forty's and all the hearts must be making you just a little nostalgic."

Peter frowns at her. She's being extra mean. She must be in an extra bad mood. Something must be happening at home because she only got this bad with family. Peter remembered perfectly well.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gen." Peter says and then leans in and kisses her cheek. She doesn't step back. She doesn't move. When Peter moves away from her, "I have to go find Covey."

Peter takes the lockets box out of his bag and places the bag in his locker. He then closes his locker and walks with Trevor leaving Gen looking less mad but now just more sad.

"What just happened?" Trevor asked.

"It's complicated."

Peter looks in the cafeteria for Lara Jean but she is not there. He then decides to go look at her locker but bumps into Lucas instead.

"Hey Kavinsky." Lucas says.

"Lucas." Peter smiles, "You seen my girl?"

"Track field." Lucas smiles.

"Awesome." Peter smiles and then walks towards Track which then give him more ideas.

Peter walks out to find Lara Jean sitting at the exact bench where they drew up the contract for their fake relationship.

Peter can't help but smile as he looks a the back of her. Her hair is flowing in the wing and he can only imagine that it probably smells like strawberries. He also saw that she was dressed according to the the day in her heart dress.

There is one thing Peter knew about Lara Jean she loved a reason to dress up.

"Found you." Peter declares

She turns to look at him and smile slightly, "You found me."

"I was looking for my valentine." he says and kisses her cheek which causes her to blush a little. "Come on."

Peter holds out his hand which she eagerly takes. She takes the red bag next to him and stands up.

"Where are we going?" Lara Jean asks as they start walking towards the track field.

"You'll see."

Lara Jean looks up at Peter.

"Why haven't I seen you all day?" Peter asked as they walked.

Lara Jean shrugged, "Just busy."

Peter just smiles at her as they reach a spot exactly where confronted Lara Jean about the letter.

"So, I figured this is the perfect place," Peter pulls her in front of him, "to give you this because this is where it all started when you jumped me."

Lara Jean blushes a little, "Okay."

Peter pulls the box from his pocket and she opens it ending her embarrassment.

"It's beautiful." Lara Jean can't stop smiling which causes Peter to chuckle slightly. He liked seeing her happy, "Um, would you put it on me?"

"Yeah." She hands him the box and as Peter takes the locket out the box Lara Jean lifts her hair so that Peter can clasp the necklace on.

She turns around and smiles at him some more which causes Peter's heart to jump the same way it did the first time..she well jumped him.

"Okay, um…" she pulls a box out of a red gift bag. She hands him the flower patterned box nervously. Peter opens it and is happy to see a cherry turnover.

"Ooh." Peter gasps, "Stop." Lara Jean had been promising to make him this for a long time. Kitty had told him that it was one of her best recipes but it had required a lot of work. To which Lara Jean had said, for special occasions only.

He takes the turnover out and bites into it.

Peter heart does it again and this time it jumps harder. It takes like heaven. It's like happiness. It's tastes like what it feels like to be with her.

"Oh, and, uh, here is your card." She hands him his card.

Just when Peter felt like the turnover was enough, she had surprised him some more. Lara Jean was good at everything, absolutely everything. That's why it didn't surprise him when she handed him a beautifully crafted card stating that "I'm yours." The heart on the card was made of rolls of red, pink, navy blue or white cardboard, which made it look like spirals of flowers and hearts.

"I love it." Peter said but thought _I love you._

Lara Jean was yet to say the L word but he knew that because this was her first relationship and because she was a hopeless romantic, she was savoring every moment.

Peter was doing the same but he thought he knew what love was and now being in front of Lara Jean right now reminded even more that he had only learnt was real love was with her.

Good love.

"One more thing." Peter said handing her the box and card to hold for a second.

"Okay." Lara Jean says.

Peter pulls out the piece of paper and begins to read:

"_The moon never beams_

_without bringing me dreams_

_of beautiful Lara Jean._

_And stars never rise,_

_but I feel the bright eyes_

_of beautiful Lara Jean."_

She takes the paper from him and blushes and smiles at the same time. Peter wondered if she loved Edgar Allan Poe as much as Mr Parker did.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

She nods and continues to smile, "Oh, my God. No one has ever written me a poem before."

Peter's heart sinks.

Answer to the question: no she has never heard of Edgar Allan Poe but now she thinks he is a poet.

Ok Kavinsky you can work with this right?

"Like, seriously, this is the most romantic thing ever. I…" Peter stops her by kissing her. He places his hands around her waist to pull her in.

And just like that she takes away his guilt for a lie he will have to live with for the rest of their relationship.

But is content because his heart thuds again but this time it doesn't stop.

**Chris POV**

Chris was actually enjoying every aspect of today especially the throwing all the romance in Trevors face.

However now she was stuck with a dilemma as she did promise LJ that she would have lunch with her but had also promised Trevor to give him his final gift at lunch.

Which now why Lara Jean is sitting in front of her with Trevors sub in the woodshop classroom.

"Hey, Chris?" Lara Jean said looking around, "Why are we in woodshop for our Valentine's Subway tradition?

It's true every year for the last two years, due to the fact that they both were single on Valentine's Day, Lara Jean and Chris had taken to having subways for lunch and not even looking or caring about the cost of meal.

Chris loved all her traditions with Lara Jean but was admittedly scared when she began dating Kavinsky that she would forget this one.

That is why Chris texted Trevor telling him that they would postpone for the end of the day.

"Woodshop is the only place on campus I can stomach today." Chris said after chewing, "I get ear bleeds from acappella." Lara Jean just smiles slightly but nods like she understands, "Did Kavinsky sick them on you?"

"Ah, no, he got me something better." Lara Jean shows her the necklace and smiles.

"Nice! Boy's got game." Chris could admit that for her best friend she wanted her to have the best first Valentine's Day ever and was glad that Kavinsky had not done what he had for Gen. He had decided to be sentimental because that's what Lara Jean loves.

But Chris could also see that Lara Jean loves Peter and Peter had openly admitted that he loves her.

And Chris wasn't an idiot, she knew that Kavinsky had had his first time experiences, so to speak, with Gen. But Lara Jean was not Gen. She is a hopeless romantic. She is a person who wants to be wooed without even knowing what that is.

This is your time to be a good best friend Chris.

"And, I got you a little V-Day gift of my own."

"Oh, Chris, that's so sweet-"

"It's advice." Chris interrupts her.

"Okay." Lara is taken aback but with Chris that was her general reaction to things.

"Before you go too far with Kavinsky, make sure you are 100 percent…No, 1000 percent sure…" Chris begins but Lara Jean rolls her eyes.

"That it's something that I want. I know." Lara Jean says knowing that she's gotten this speech before, "Trust me, I'm not…"

"Actually, I was gonna say something else." Chris says looking intensely at her, "I am trying to make sure you know how to rev your own engine before you let anyone under the hood." Chris tries to wink but ends up blinking so much that Lara Jean just frowns at her.

"Chris, we all know you can't wink. It's okay."

"I'm just saying! Make sure you know how to look after you!" Chris giggles a little at the way Lara Jean goes red.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. I get it, thank you."

Just then the door swings open revealing a very confused Trevor with a flower in his mouth.

Chris's looks at him with a wide eyed and annoyed expression.

Lara Jean just looks confused.

"Hey." Trevor says.

"Mm-hmm." Lara Jean smirks at Chris, "Are you sure there's no other reason why you wanted to eat in the woodshop today?"

"We both like the smell of sawdust," Chris says tentatively, "and that is not a crime."

"I'm gonna go." Lara Jean stands up holding her sandwich and walking up to Trevor and hands him her half, "I think this is yours."

"Thanks." Trevor says and walks closer to Chris.

Chris looks at Lara Jean who mouths Oh, my God.

"Shut up." Chris whispers and Trevors looks back at Lara Jean who quickly puts the sub in her mouth and walks out.

"Um…" Trevor scratches his head and then hands Chris the flower, "This is for you."

Chris smiles a little and takes the flower, "Did you not get my text."

"I did," Trevor shrugs, "But I figured I should thank you for going all out on the romance stuff."

"Don't thank me yet lover boy," Chris smiles and then pulls out a notebook, "I'm taking a page right out of the Lara Jean Song Covey notebook. You ready?"

"Fire away." Trevor says chuckling and sitting down at the chair where Lara Jean sat.

"Roses are red." Chris begins, "Violets are blue. You owe me a dinner, because I definitely won dude."

"Very original." Trevor laughs standing up to applaud her, "But you are right I owe you a dinner."

Chris grins at him.

"I got you something else though." Trevor says handing her book.

"101 ways to impress your teacher," Chris reads the book and then glares at Trevor who is sniggering, "Ha ha ha Pike."

"Admit it this is the best Valentine's Day ever." Trevor shoves her lightly which causes her to almost fall but Trevor catches her jacket. She falls in a little closer which now leaves their faces inches apart.

"To be fair you are technically my first Valentine." Chris whispers and just as Trevors lips are about to touch Chris's a voice stops them.

"Trevor?" Chris and Trevor move away from each other quickly and see Pam standing in the doorway .

"Pam." Trevor says a little taken aback by her presence which Chris notes leaves her feeling a little sour.

"Um," Chris swallows and decides to do what she knows Lara Jean would do. She grabs her bag and jacket, leaves the subs and says, "I have to go."

"No you don't have to leave we can still-" Trevor says.

"No no no," Chris stops him and walks to the door backwards so she can look at Trevor, "I um have to go to class anyway I promised Lucas and LJ something so um yeah."

She turns and looks at a confused yet sad looking Pam.

"Um you guys can have the subs." Chris says and walks out. Once the door is shut she leans again the wall and breathes really hard.

"What did you expect Christine." Chris chuckles to herself with no humor and lifts herself off the wall and heads to class.


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9- Way Back in

Chris Pov

The days that followed after Valentines day went by quite quickly and very awkwardly.

The post love glow hung in the air as most people had come to the reality that love is a horrible reality that we are all doomed to die alone.

Usually Chris loved the day after an overly "lovable" holiday, like Christmas. But today she felt just as sad and as "post Mortum" as everyone else.

She knew exactly why. The whole day she avoided Trevor like a plague and the funny thing is she felt like he could tell.

The one time she was at her locker getting a book for maths and saw him coming towards her, she quickly closed her locker and walked away, completely walking away.

Or when Lara Jean told her at lunch that he was looking for her, she bolted the last two periods to go get a sub.

And now back on campus collecting her homework, Lara Jean walks up to her raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Chris shrugged opening her locker.

"You went to go stress sub, didn't you?" Lara Jean asked.

"No I just need to get some air because you know this school doesn't have proper ventilation and I just can't breathe and…"Chris looked at Lara Jean as she explained and realized that Lara Jean would never be one to judge her. Or criticize her. Or even bully her into admiring her feelings, in comparison to Chris who would.

Chris sighs, "After you left him and I alone, I swear he was about to kiss me."

Lara Jean frowns, "I was kind of getting the impression that you like him."

Chris looks at Lara Jean and then looks down, "Pam walked in before anything could happen."

"Ah." Lara Jean nods understanding, "What did you do?"

"Bolt of course." Chris sighs, "The only reason we both started talking was because…" Chris then realized that she wa snow stuck between the truth and needing to tell her best friend.

And once again Lara Jean was understanding.

"Look I don't know what's going on between you and Trevor," Lara Jean notes, "But I do know you. And I know that it takes a lot for you to like someone, especially out of your comfort zone." Lara Jean takes Chris hands, "You deserve your be happy Chris."

"Thanks LJ." Chris smiles and then pulls her hands away from Lara Jean,"But don't get all sappy in me."

Lara Jean rolls her eyes but chuckles.

"Hey," Lucas says walking up to the locker, "Are you guys going to that party tonight?"

"Yes," Lara Jean sighs, "I promised Peter after my shift at Belleview I'd go."

"Ew," Chris rolls her eyes while closing her locker, "Organized party's probably hosted by cheerleaders. Pass."

"Actually it's Vic that's throwing it," Lucas pointed out, "Captain of the football team."

"Still pass." Chris said, flipping her hair.

"What a positive soul." Lucas says and then looks at Lara Jean, "So I'll just hang out with you guys there."

"Perfect." Lara Jean smiles.

"Well then since you're going," Chris says looking at Lucas, "Keep an eye on Gen."

"What?" Lara Jean frowns, "Why?"

"Ugh not this again." Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Not what again?"

"Chris is under the impression that Gen is still hung up on Peter." Lucas explains.

"To which I expanded to Lucas James that Gen is a snake that posted a video of our friend making out with her ex," Chris says, "Very validated reason to pop up."

"Look," Lara Jean sighs, "Even if it was her-"

"It was." Chris and Lucas say at the same time which causes Chris to look at Lucas surprised.

"Just because I don't agree with you spy girl tactics doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to believe that she didn't post it." Lucas said.

"Doesn't matter," Lara Jean said, "I trust Peter. And know Peter."

"Yeah and we're not disputing that," Chris explained, "We just don't trust Gen."

"Why this time?" Chris heard a voice from behind her and looked to see it's Emily, without Gen.

"Emily," Chris smiles, "Gen to tell you how to eavesdrop."

"Ha Chris no ob gyn to tighten you up." Emily piped back.

"Whoa she is mean lately," Chris sniggers, "Must be that lack of Greg testosterone in your system."

Chris was used to being slut shames in fact she'd become immune to it since her own cousin began spreading rumors about her.

Emily however was not used to being called out and it showed, as she glares at Lucas and then said, "We have a project to do."

"Uh yeah right behind you." Lucas stuttered. Emily has one last glare at Chris before storming off.

"How'd you get roped into an assignment with her?" Lara Jean asked.

"Social studies." Lucas shrugged, "Pick a name out of hat."

"And fate deciders to fu-" before Chris can finish Lara Jean interupts her and says, "Thank you Chris! I'm sure you guys will be great."

"Thanks LJ." Lucas smiles and begins walking away, "I better get going. I'll see you at the party LJ," he then looks at Chris, "I'll see you...I guess next week."

After they wave goodbye Chris looks back at Lara Jean who is looking after Lucas.

Chris knew that look. It was that look where she was thinking about something. It was a look where she didn't know what to do or think or say. It was a look where something was deep on her mind.

"LJ." Chris bumps her, "You good?"

"Um yeah yeah yeah," Lara Jean nodded but looked T Chris who gave her a look that said she knew something was up. Lara Jean sighs before saying, "Can I ask you something?"

"No I don't think you should let him finger-" again before Chris can finish Lara Jean stops her, "Christine!"

"Oh you didn't want my advice on that?"

"No." Lara Jean shakes her head before continuing, "Did you guys ever do poetry in RE?"

"Oh um yeah," Chris frowns, "We're doing it now."

"Oh which poet or poetry?" Lara Jeans eyes flickered.

Chris didn't know what was going on but thought it was best to answer, "Um T.S Elliot."

Lara Jean sighs in relief and then looks at her hands, "Stormi was just overthinking when I saw her yesterday. I think maybe she was being a know it all."

Chris frowns, "Who the hell is Stormi?"

"Oh Um this lady at Belleview," Lara Jean says, "I love her but sometimes she can be so extra."

"What was she extra about?"

"She thought the poem that Peter wrote me for valentines days was by a guy called Edgar Allen Poe," Lara Jean explained, "So I thought If you guys haven't done Poe in RE where would Peter have even heard a poem called Annie-Bell or whatever."

"Annabelle Lee." Chris corrected which causes Lara Jeans eyes to flicker again, "The poem it's called Annabelle Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. And we did it before Valentine's Day."

Lara Jean looks down and disappointed and then turns away.

When Chris met Lara Jean she was still friends with Gen. and Gen was always overshadowing Lara Jean that people hardly noticed her.

But Chris did.

Because Chris was also used to be overshadowed by her own cousin in their family. So Chris has studied her sad faces and discounted during the time that no one had noticed.

This was definitely more disappointment then sadness.

"Look LJ," Chris tried, "how about I come to that party tonight."

"Really?" Lara Jeans eyes light up.

"Yeah," Chris nods and smiles, "I've been meaning to be reckless."

Lara Jean laughs as Chris puts her arm around Lara Jeans shoulder and they walk out the building.

Because Chris was now coming tot he party, Lara Jean decided to ride with her to the party.

The house was already filled with people and hype. Chris could feel the energy already pulling her down.

"Yay high school party." Chris said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be here." Lara Jean said sincerely.

"Yeah Chris you don't have to be here." Chris turned around to see Gen and Emily, "in fact I don't know anyone who wants you here."

"I beg to differ." Someone says from behind Chris before she can say anything. She hears his voice before she turns to see him.

"No one asked you Pike!" Gen snaps and then walks in with Emily tailing her.

Once they are gone, Lara Jean smiles slightly and says, "I'm going to go find Peter."

Before heading into the door she looks at Chris.

"Um I should probably just-" Chris starts but Trevor stops her, "You've been avoiding me all day."

Chris looks at him before looking down, "Don't take this the wrong way," Chris sighs, "But your ex girlfriend pitches up during a Valentine's Day sub what do you think I should do."

"Are you kidding me," Trevor sighs, "That was three days ago."

"So?"

"So let's go inside and have a good time," Trevor says, "I'm here standing with you because I don't want to hang out with Pam. I want to chill with you."

Chris had prepared a well prepped argument that would silence Trevor but here he was silencing her.

Chris looks at Trevor then smiles, "Did you enjoy the sub?"

"Oh my god," Trevor smiles, "The best I have ever had."

Trevor takes her hand and leads her into the party.

Peter Pov

Peter was glad to see Lara Jean had finally arrived.

He had tried to text her all day but she had not answered a single text.

He knew she was at Bellview today and had mentioned that she did feel like she belonged there and was glad she had chosen to go there.

"Hey." He walks up to her and kisses her cheek. She just smiles at him, "How was your day?"

Lara Jean looks around at the party which is now in full swing.

"It was good." Lara Jean shrugs, "Yours?"

Before Peter can answer Genevieve and Emily walks past the couple and says in a sniggering way, "Hi Peter."

Peter looks up at Genevieve and smiles awkwardly, "Um hi."

Lara Jean looks down at her shoes throughout the whole exchange. Peter lifts her chin up gently with his hand and pecks her cheek again.

"My day just actually got better." He smiles at her which causes her to blush.

She is being quiet, Peter thought. Maybe the exchange with Gen has just turned her off this party thing.

"Hey want a drink?" Peter asked. Lara Jean nods as they walk to the table where beer is.

"How was your shift at Bellview?" Peter asks as he pours her beer in a red cup.

"You know just a little bit of this and that," Lara Jean smiles, "We just spent the day cleaning up old pot plants and um...old love letters."

Peter smiles at Lara Jean as she blushes, "Did you read any of them?"

"Well I started to and then it seemed private and then we stopped and…" she trails off like she has remembered something.

"What?" Peter asks, handing the cup to his girlfriend.

"it's just um remember when I told you about the-" Lara Jean starts but someone shouts for Peter.

"Ey yo Kavinsky wanna play flip cup." Brian Ginger asked from the table on the other side of the living room.

"Uh…" Peter looks at Lara Jean who rolls her eyes and smiles, "Go." She nudges him. Peter smiles and walks towards the table.

"Ok first one to cave owes me fifty bucks."

After two rounds Peter has already won himself a hundred dollars. Money he would probably use on a date with Lara Jean.

While playing another round with some guy Peter doesn't know, he realizes that he hasn't check up on his girlfriend yet.

When he looks up he sees her talking to Lucas James while looking directly at him.

She looked beautiful. Serene. Sexy.

And she did all of this without even trying.

Peter didn't know if it was the party's atmosphere, the beer, or just the fact that he had not spoken to her all day but he suddenly felt the need to be alone with her.

Peter takes his phone out which irritates the guy he is playing with, "Hey man are we still playing or what?"

Peter texts her as she takes a bite of her ice cream sandwich in a way that continues to do something to Peter's body. Was she doing it on purpose?

You ok? Want to get outta here? Peter types.

She turns around to look at her phone and types back KK.

"Wait hold up," Peter heard Lucas say to her, "are you guys texting when he's just 20 feet away?"

Lara Jean smiles slightly.

"Hey," Peter says, causing her to turn around, "Wanna go?"

"Okay." She says simply. Lara Jean grabs her bag and smirks at Lucas, "Bye Lucas."

"Goodnight you two." Lucas smiles.

Peter puts his arms around her neck and holds her hand.

"You took me off my game Covey." Peter whispers in Lara Jeans ear which causes her to giggle.

Peter looks up to find Chris pouring Cream in Trevors mouth. Peter frowned as this looked they were very comfortable with each other.

"Yes yes yes!" Chris laughs as she chugs the whip cream into his mouth.

"I didn't know you guys are friends." Peter asked, looking from Trevor and Chris straight to Lara Jean.

"Um nothing to see here." Trevor said wiping his face.

"Bye LJ." Chris says as Peter and Lara Jean laugh walking to the car.

"Since when?" Peter asked.

Lara Jean shrugs climbing into the car, "A while."

Peter starts driving towards Lara Jeans house. Peter is aware that Lara Jeans vibe seemed off and not as energetic as she was when they were at Gigi house.

But peter didn't know how to broach the subject nor did he know how to cancel the defying silence.

Lara Jean did not live far from Gigi so they were at the Coveys in a matter of minutes.

When he stops the car Lara Jean takes her seat belt off as does Peter.

Peter decides that they have 10 minutes before she has to go inside.

"Hey," Peter says catching her attention, "You okay? You were a little quiet tonight."

"Can I ask you something?" She scratches behind her ear.

"Yeah of course." Peter sits up a little. He felt a little tense and a little nervous too.

Maybe she knew about the whole Gen video thing. Maybe she knew about everything that happened on the ski trip.

"It's about the poem you wrote me." She says.

A part of Peter is a little relief. And there's the other part of him that feels his stomach tighten.

"I never said that I...wrowrote it." Peter stammered as he sees how disappointed she looks, "I am sorry. Look you were so happy when I read it to you that-" he looks at her and realizes that he knows how to soften this blow. He is good at softening blows with her. This is not Gen Peter, he reminds himself, this is the real girl of your dreams, "I mean, I wish that I had written it." Her face continued to soften. Ok Kavinsky you're on the right track, "and that I could actually write something like that for you. I...but you're the writer."

She smiles and blushes while looking down. But he still felt like she was disappointed.

Peter then thought about it.

Even though he told himself he was using different tactics then he had with Gen, he was still doing the same soften the blow shit he did before. Granted that softening the blow with Gen took longer and usually involved a lot of PDA.

But then this was not Gen.

This was Lara Jean.

Inquisitive, beautiful and also quite determined ara Jean. She was compassionate and kind and loving and would never stray away from honesty.

So Peter decides to ask blankly and straight. "Are you mad?"

She looks up at him with eyes full of wonder and a hint of curiosity but something else...love?

"No," she shakes her head, "I love it."

Peter leans in and feels his heart burst with relief, "That's good because even if I didn't write it, it's still how I feel about you," He leans in closer as does she and the feelings Peter got at the party comes back, "Beautiful Lara Jean." He whispers and even though it may not sound like it to the outside world but him saying it feels like a prayer.

He cups her face and starts to kiss her. When she places her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss with him, Peter feels his body react.

He knew nothing would happen. In fact he knows nothing will happen because he loves her way too much to soil a first time like this in a car, in front of her fathers house.

But he just wants to make her feel loved. Wanted. Beautiful.

He moves his mouth to her neck and begins nibbling. Last time they did this was quite short but from what he remembered she didn't mind it too much.

His hands sat on the sides of her hips to hold himself steady as he continue to sweetly kiss her from her collarbone to her neck and from behind her ear and repeat.

Peter would be lying if he didn't feel this moment flush him and get to his head...and his pants.

She was breathing heavily and her scent was driving him crazy.

So when he starts unbuttoning her blouse but his intention is to feel a little closer to her.

But she pushes him back by his neck and nervously whispers, "I don't wanna have sex with you right now."

She leans back as does Peter because he is a little taken aback from her comment.

Was he pressuring her. Did she feel like she had to.

"That's all right," Peter says he leans back into his seat, "I…I wasn't…I um wasn't trying to have sex with you right now."

"I just wanna put it out there-"

"Ok." Peter says still taken aback.

"Just in case." She says skeptically.

"Give me some credit Covey," Peter says, "I don't want to rush you." Peter looked from her to her house before saying, "Especially In a parked car in front of your house."

Your fathers house with your father and sister in it, Peter almost said.

Thankfully they both start chuckling slightly. But Peter's stops as he realizes that he wants to know something.

"Does it feel like I'm rushing you."

"No...uh...it's just," she seems so hesitant and so scared to say whatever is on her mind. but Peter wants her to be comfortable, "no it's just…" then like word vomit she says, "You and Gen used to do it a lot right?"

Wait, what?!

And there comes the tightened stomach again.

"Can we...can we not talk about Gen." and he really meant it. Peter felt like he really wanted nothing more than eliminate that chapter of his life.

"Oh it's not about Gen it's um," She still seemed nervous but the word vomit happens again, "Do you miss sex."

Peter's eyes widen and just when he thought she couldn't shock him, she still does.

"Is there a void in your life?" She continues to ask but this time slower like she's scared of the answer.

This one is easy to answer to for Peter, "Is there a void in my life? No." And he looks at her again and says, "no..no, not at all."

Peter thought she would be satisfied with his answer but she sighs and says, "Ok think of it like this. You've been basing jumping before and I've never...i've never bashed jumped." She seems a little embarrassed by this, "So obviously I would ask you about it in case it's something that I wanted to... do."

Peter had Actually never been base jumping but could tell this was how Lara Jean wanted to open up a conversation and feel comfortable about it.

He loved her even more for it.

Lara Jean and Peter had never had the conversation about sex before.

For Peter it seemed too soon.

When Gen and him broke up; for him he did at one point promise his friends that he would extend "his list" so to speak. But that was just to get them off his back and also to make himself feel better about the hurt.

But then the letter came and obviously everyone knows what happened after that.

And then when he realized that he was in love with Lara Jean differently then he had been with Gen, he promised to do everything that felt right to both him and her.

Gen and him had spoken once about it and that conversation went out the door when they had sex for the first time in Chris' moms basement.

That pretty much set the tone for their sex life which was excite Peter will admit but...he could sense that he wouldn't be having sex with Lara Jean.

He could sense that this was a girl that he would be making love to. And it felt cliche but he didn't care because he knew that she was endgame.

"I promise if you ever decide to go BASE jumping," Peter said slowly and he looks intensely into her eyes, "that I would love to go with you."

She now seems to be the one that is taken aback. But she has the same look on her face that she had when Peter first told her he was in love with her.

So peter decides to continue, "it's just...it's just a big decision...to jump off a cliff...remember that."

This was Peter's way of telling her that time meant nothing to him. And it didn't because he just wanted Lara Jean to remember that she is the one and for him that throws any instant (a little sexist)need to satisfy "the guy" in him that needs to be bones all the time.

"Ok." She whispers and seems relieved by the conversation which makes Peter happy.

"I'm gonna walk you to your door now ok." Peter says.

"Ok."

Lara Jean gets out of the car as does Peter.

He walks around and takes her hand walking her to the door.

She seems lighter again.

"Peter?" She says.

Peter looks down at her as they stop in the middle of the pathway.

"Thank you." She leans up and kisses him again.

Peter didn't have to ask what she was thanking him for but he knew that everyday that he spent with her reassured him that she was the one.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

* * *

**A/n **

**I realize that it has been a while since I have updated and this was simply due to the global pandemic that has occurred. I am a journalist so which means that I was heavily into coverage. However now my country is under lockdown like many other countries. So I should be posting more. However I am exempt from the lockdown which means I will be working so I will be updating very soon**

**I know this pandemic has affected so many people and so many families and so many friends. So I want to serve as a light to those who have come here to read here. I want to post as much as possible so it serves as some light in these dark and uncertain times. **

**If you have been affected directly I want you to know that my thoughts to a higher power is with you and please stay strong. **

**And to everyone who is feeling the strains of the pandemic but you have not been affected directly, please also stay strong, please stay safe and please stay spreading love. **

**And just know I wish love and light on all of you. **

**Ps: I still love you [all] ;) **

**I will post again as soon as possible. **

**Please remember to review**

**-Chan**


End file.
